Las Vueltas de la vida
by NickyRaven
Summary: ¿Que pasara cuando un extraño llegue a tu vida? ¿Cuando voces del pasado regresen a atormentarte? Esta vida te ofrece muchas y muy floridas experiencias, las cuales pueden darle un giro de 180 grados a tus vivencias...
1. El primer encuentro

**Muy bien, este es el primer Fic que publico aquí. Solamente espero que sea de su agrado amigos ^^ Espero comentarios… (:**

**CAPITULO 1: EL PRIMER ENCUENTRO  
><strong>Era un día normal en la escuela Secundaria. Lamentablemente era la hora más aburrida de clases, más sin embargo, la hora antes para salir a recreo. Me encontraba tan cómoda en mi asiento y a la vez tan aburrida aunque atenta, lo peor es que estaba a punto de quedarme dormida. En ese instante, llega un extraño enmascarado, el cual toca la puerta llamando la atención de todo el salón.

-¿Me permite a Rachel?-Dijo el extraño

La maestra me pidió que fuera a ver que se le ofrecía para que ella continuase con su clase, me encontraba desesperada por el toque del timbre y no era que no me agradara español si no que la maestra aburría, tan solo quedaban 20 minutos de clase, y esta hora parecía más de un milenio. La verdad es que me encontraba realmente confundida ya que no tenía ni la menor idea de quien se trataba o que quería.

-He venido por ti, tantos siglos buscándote y al parecer no han sido en vano pues ya te he encontrado.

Simplemente en ese momento me quede en shock.- "¿Siglos?, enserio ¿acabo de escuchar que dijo siglos?"- pensé repetidamente, estaba sin palabras, ni saber que decir y estaba por ponerme nerviosa pero reaccioné, respirando profundo y exhalando por igual le respondí:

-¿Qué? ¿De que hablas? Y… ¿Quién eres?

En ese momento el desconocido elevo su mano derecha y la poso sobre su cara y quitando su máscara de esta, me quede tan intrigada, quería saber quién era, y no solo eso, si no también ¿Para que me quería?, al tener libre la cara por completo observe que tenía el pelo de color castaño y unos ojos cafés hermosos ciertamente y por alguna razón su rostro me parecía tan conocido, el me miraba de manera extraña, aunque no recordase haber tenido algún contacto con el anterior mente.

-¿Quién eres?- dije con curiosidad. Sin duda me encontraba desconcertada, no sé si más por la forma en que me miraba o el cómo me respondió el chico.

-Amor, ¿Es que acaso no recuerdas aquellos bellos días en Egipto?- respondió el joven.

En ese instante era oficial, mi estado de shock era inmenso y me puse a pensar antes de hablar…

-"¡EGIPTO! ¿¡Que está loco? ¿Qué demonios le ocurre? ¡JAMAS EN MI VIDA HE IDO A EGIPTO!" "Está bien, respira profundo, tranquilízate y respóndele"-me repetía a mí misma. Respire profundo y le dije:- No tengo ni idea de lo que está hablando, yo jamás he ido a Egipto, quizá me este confundiendo con alguien más.- Aunque mi tono de voz fuese monótono se notaba ligeramente nerviosismo.

-Entonces te hare recordar…-dijo el chico de pelo castaño, mirándome directamente a los ojos, al pareces raro pero cierto, que sus pupilas parecían expandirse tomando el control total del ojo así tornándose este totalmente negro.

Era extraño, porque después de eso me vi en Egipto, Todo era tan real, las pirámides, la arena, aquel aire caliente… ¡TODO!... Me encontraba entre las pirámides junto a un joven muy parecido al joven que apenas acababa de conocer, ese joven muy pronto seria el faraón… "Espera, ¿Cómo es que se eso? – Mi otro yo dijo: Porque ella eres tú, y tu gobernaras a su lado… -"–después de pensar en eso, y ser ayudada por mi otro yo me di cuenta de que él y yo éramos pareja, en ese momento mi mente volvió a la actualidad sacándome del vacío que observaba, simplemente me encontraba impactada, sin palabras ni nada.

-¡Woow! Lo recordé amor.-Dije sin darme cuenta lo que decía pero unos segundos después recapacite y pensé- "¡Espera un momento! ¡¿Le acabo de decir amor?

Mientras me encontraba sumida en mis pensamientos me tomo por la cintura desprevenida y me beso, pero al instante como pude me separe de él y le di una cacheta, entre al salón y aunque trato de seguirme no pudo hacer nada pues ya le había cerrado la puerta prácticamente en la cara. Mi mejor amigo Garfield quien era prácticamente el único despierto se dio cuenta de algo que yo no sabía y ni quería saber, pero a fin de cuentas tenía que saberlo.

-Rachel, ¿Y tu uniforme?- Dijo Gar observándome de arriba abajo como bicho raro, cosa que me desagradaba mucho, ciertamente me incomodaba.

-¿A que te refieres? ¿Lo traigo puesto que no?- Me di una mirada y le pedí un espejo a Kori quien estaba cerca de donde yo me encontraba parada.- "Genial"- pensé molesta, pues además de vestida, me encontraba maquillada como tal…

Jason toco la puerta de nuevo y Víctor Stone que se encontraba cerca de la puerta la abrió, se trataba de nuevo de él, entro al salón y me tomo del brazo- ¿Me permite a Rachel? – dijo mientras yo forcejeaba y trataba de soltarme de él, nadie me ayudaba, pues al parecer todos se habían quedado dormidos, incluso Garfield, aunque eso me lo esperaba ya de hace mucho rato, Jason me saco del salón e insistió.

-¡ENTIENDEME! ¡TE AMO!, por cierto, te vez muy linda como egipcia. – Al principio comenzó con un tono fuerte casi gritándome, y al último término con una sonrisa algo picara en su hermoso rostro… yo solo lo observe… "¡ESPEREN UN MOMENTO!" "¡ ACABO DE MENCIONAR QUE SU ROSTRO ES H-E-R-M-O-S-O!" "Aunque sé que debo admitir que si…"- después de este ultimo pensamiento me sonroje.

Me miro con esos ojos cafés tan lindos que tiene, con esa mirada para morirse (N. A –Nota de Autora- Ustedes entienden chicas ;D heheh)

-Tu vendrás conmigo ¿Cierto?- Dijo tratando de sonar confundido.

Hubo un momento en el que estaba asintiendo con la cabeza hasta que reaccione y le dije muy seriamente que no.

-¡Jamás", sabes que apenas te conozco, y la verdad su te conocí, fue en el pasado Einstein, además no hay lugar para ti in my heart men. –Di un suspiro profundo, luego respire de igual manera y exhale- Pierdes tu tiempo, acéptalo…

-Está bien- me contesto Jason, parecía que se había rendido, se dio media vuelta decepcionado. Dio un paso y luego de eso se volvió hacia mí. Me tomo de los brazos y me beso luego bajando sus manos a mi cintura, y yo inconscientemente subiendo mis brazos hacia sus hombros. Esta vez aunque quisiera soltarme, algo en mi lo evitaba y correspondí a ese beso, justo en ese instante sonó el timbre para salir a receso al cual no hicimos caso, presurosamente salió Abby quien nos vio y al fin había obtenido respuesta a sus dudas del por que la tardanza y que era lo que ocurrió. En ese momento no nos importaba nada ni nadie, era como que si estuviéramos solo nosotros dos, todo parecía esfumarse a nuestro alrededor como la arena que se lleva el viento…

-Ajam, Rachel? –dijo Abby tocándome el hombro. Al ver que no obtenía ninguna respuesta de mi parte, decidió separarnos (¬¬") bruscamente, y todos los que estaban alrededor observando estaban sorprendidos ya que sabían que yo jamás haría eso, entre ellos estaba Kori.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué todos me miran de esa forma?- Dije algo confundida.

-No te hagas Rachel, ¿Quién es él y porque se estaban besando?- dijo Abby algo furiosa por ese acto de parte mía. Ella levantaba una ceja y se cruzaba de brazos.

Al fondo se escuchaba que todos los alumnos hacían burla con el típico Uuuuiii y también se escuchaban murmullos algo molestos para mi gusto.

-¿El y yo? Pero, pero, ¡Esto debe ser un sueño!- Rachel se pellizco- ¡Aaauch!-grite y al ver que era verdad trate de tranquilizarme

-Claro que es verdad… -dijo Jason y me lanzo una miradita

-¡Oh si! ¿Y por que estas maquillada así?- Dijo Abby arqueando una ceja.

-¡Dile a él!-dije casi gritando, mi una reacción en el momento, fue darle un rodillazo en la entrepierna a Jason haciendo que me soltara de los brazos y así huir al salón. Kori y Abby me siguieron a este, la verdad n sé porque me sentía aun en shock y a la vez enojada, puede que un poco feliz, pero no… me molestaba el no saber que estaba haciendo el ridículo frente a todos los salones de alrededor… ¿Qué dirían? Entre aquellos murmullos molestos escuchados anterior mente imagine escuchar cosas como "La reina de hielo es una zorra…" y mas… no puedo creerlo.

-¿Quién era?-Eran las voces de Abby y Kori las cuales interrumpían mis pensamientos, al parecer la voz de Kori parecía enfadada.

-Ya dinos Rachel, ¿Quién era?- Dijo Abby en tono de burla como siempre, estaba molestándome, tocaba mi brazo con el suyo empujándolo varias veces hasta llegar al punto en el que deberás me moleste.

-¡Bueno YA BASTA! – Grite, seguía molesta conmigo misma, pero entendía que ellas comprendían eso, sabían que no me gusta dar espectáculos. Además de que yo por el no sentía nada, mis sentimiento hacían alrededor de 6 años estaban dedicados a otro chico, además de que desde aquel momento de angustia según mis palabras dejaría de amarlo, pero no pude, y cuando estuve con el tal Jason, sus ojos eran peligrosos…- Se llama Jason todd…

-¿Y desde cuándo o de donde es que lo conoces?- dijo Chelsea.

-A él, yo… lo conocí en Egipto… hace 2115 años…- Incline la cabeza de nuevo para no ver las expresiones en los rostros de mis amigas, cosa que yo, sabía que era una expresión incrédula…, esas expresiones en sus rostros ya las tenía previstas así que no quise verlas de nuevo. Kori y Abby abrieron los ojos como platos, no sabían que decir.- Sabia que no entenderían… - me di media vuelta para regresar a mi lugar a pensar, lo último que les dije lo hice monótonamente…

-Claro que entendemos, bueno por lo menos yo- dijo Kori- pero, ¿apoco lo único que quería era besarte? O si no, ¿Para que más ha de buscarte?- dijo Kori más preocupada y con muchas dudas aun.

-Nope, también hacerme recordar "mi pasado"- le respondí, al decir las últimas dos palabras dude un poco.

-Oye "Cleopatra"- Dijo Abby haciendo comillas con las manos- ¿Por qué tan pensativa?-termino ésta

Puse una expresión de enojada ante su pequeña broma, casi queriendo fulminarla con la mirada y no solo a ella a Kori también, aunque ninguna tenia culpa de mi enojo, pero tengo que admitirlo, fue algo gracioso.-…también… quería que… me una a… ¿Los Iluminati?... volviendo con él a Egipto.- Dije tratando de sacar la voz, sin idea del porque estaba yéndose, convirtiéndose lentamente en un hilo…

Reí un poco, considerar esa idea no era una opción, era algo que jamás elegiría aunque fuera lo único que hubiera. Rodé los ojos y al instante bufe, unos cuantos segundos más tarde mostré mi angelical sonrisa (xD). Cambie mi cara por una de seriedad como estaba acostumbrada y les respondí:- ¡Por supuesto que no!, pareciera que no me conocen-dije esto último cruzando los brazos.

Sonó el timbre para entrar de receso y cada quien se fue a sus respectivas aulas, en cuanto a Jason, había desaparecido sin dejar rastro, pero a nadie parecía importarle ya lo que sucedió anteriormente.

¿Los iluminati? Eso no es bueno, sea lo que sean y sean quienes sean… No lo hagas…-dijeron ambas.


	2. Reencuentro Doloroso

**Bien, bien, gracias por los comentarios xD. Gracias Nevermore-Raven y Rachelgarf. Sé que el primer capítulo esta algo confuso… de hecho… muchos de los primeros capítulos lo están, y por más que he tratado de arreglarlos, simplemente hay algo que no encaja… así que ya mejor le deje así.**

**CAPITULO 2.- REENCUENTRO DOLOROSO**

Pasaron varios días como si nada hubiese pasado, aunque, me había obsesionado con un tema: Los iluminati. Era una obsesión tan poco sana como la de Dick hacia el Rector Slade Wilson antes de que fuera despedido. Sobre la información que había encontrado sobre los iluminati era muy poca y en cuanto a lo que entendía y resumía era "Organización que quiere dominar al mundo, obtener un solo gobierno, una sola moneda mundial y controlar a veces a los cantantes para controlar a las personas. Esta organización se remonta a épocas de Napoleón Bonaparte quien conformaba parte de esto, también, existen Iluminati en la propia religión católica…" eso era lo que decían muchas páginas de el maravilloso internet.

-¡Rachel! Deja esa computadora, es hora de ir a la escuela.

-Voy mamá- dije apagando la computadora.- "aun no entiendo la terquedad de mi madre pro hacerme llegar una hora antes a la escuela"- pensé un poco molesta, después de eso me aliste y me fui a la escuela, ya había desayunado. Al llegar a la escuela, esta vez sin Garfield quien al parecer se había ido antes a la escuela, camine unos cuantos pasillos hasta llegar a uno en el que- ¡AAAAAH!- grité, casi sentía que me daba un infarto.

-¡Hola!- Dijo Jason- ¿Te asuste?

-"¡Ay! ¿Y todavía preguntas? ¡Obviamente que si! ¿Acaso no escuchaste mi grito?- pensé. – ¡Nooo! ¿Cómo crees que me iba a asustar?- Dije sarcásticamente

Después de un rato de charla y de que Jason estuviese colgado al techo, ya había escuchado todo lo que Jason tenía que decirme y lo único que pude decir en el momento fue: - ¡Bájate de ahí! Te vas a lastimar- termine diciéndole con una sonrisa burlona.

-Pero, ¿Qué opinas sobre lo que acabo de hacer?- Dijo Jason bajándose del techo.

-Sobre eso… me alegra que hayas dejado esa organización. "No puedo creer que lo haya hecho y menos aun sobrevivido sobre lo que leí, esto me huele mal pero tendré que aceptarlo… -pensé- pero, realmente ¿Qué haces aquí?-dije

-Estoy aquí por ti, además pasare un tiempo contigo.-Dijo Jason arqueando las cejas.

Levante una ceja diciendo.- ¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso Einstein? La mayor parte del día estoy ocupada y si estuviéramos juntos seria nada mas un rato en la mañana y eso si me levanto temprano, uff – exclamé y luego me puse a pensar.- "Bien dicho Rachel, buena manera de zafártelo aunque bien sabemos ambas que te levantas muy temprano para leer algún libro o estar en la computadora."

Jason interrumpió mis pensamientos y dijo:- Pero, de eso quería hablarte dijo en tono serio y comenzó a tocar sus dedos como que si sufriese de ansiedad- Pude lograr que me aceptaran aquí en la escuela y con un poco de ayuda:- cofcof$$$cofcof- me pusieron en tu salón.

Justo en ese momento llego Kori a escuchar lo ultimo mencionado por Jason, tanto Ella como yo nos asombramos, mientras yo sonreía ella Gritaba lo más fuertemente posible.- ¡QUE BIEN AMIGO!, estarás con Rachel y conmigo también, me alegro mucho.-dijo Kori quien a la vez sonreía.

Abrace a Jason, pero en ese instante lo vi a él, a ese chico de ojos verdes y pelo rubio, el pobre tenia esos hermosos ojos suyos llenos de lagrimas, el mi mejor amigo, de quien jamás pensé que reaccionara así, y menos que fuera a vernos juntos, nunca creí que le doliera, como reacción al instante solté a Jason, Garfield corrió y yo fui tras él, el iba cada vez más rápido al oír mis gritos mientras yo escuchaba su sollozar y miraba sus lágrimas caer.

-¡Garfield! ¡Espera!- dije gritando y a la vez algo agitada. Garfield siguió corriendo sin mirar atrás, cada vez se le escuchaba más fuerte llorar. –"diablos"-pensé al oírlo.- ¡Gar! ¡Espera! ¡PORFAVOOR!, ¡No es lo que parece!, bueno, tal vez si, un poco.-Lo ultimo lo pronuncie inclinando mi cabeza un poco hacia a la izquierda.

Llego el momento en que ambos llegábamos a cansarnos, ya con la respiración verdaderamente agitada, casi sin poder obtenerla, observe que de pronto cayó al suelo exhausto, no podía moverse al parecer, estaba consciente de que a mí me sucedería lo mismo, era tan solo cuestión de tiempo para que lo acompañara en el suelo, no importaba, lo único que quería era alcanzarlo, estar con él, consolarlo…. Tan solo quedaban unos cuantos metros, después de unos segundos caí, pero mi meta se había cumplido, en el suelo, a su lado me encontraba, me moví de manera que pude abrazarlo.

-¡Necesito estar solo! ¡Déjame!-Dijo alterado llorando Garfield. Las palabras de Garfield y su llanto realmente me lastimaban pero aun así, me encontraba a su lado, y tenía que decirle lo que pasaba. –Garfield, lo que paso fue q…-

No pude terminar con mis palabras puesto que Garfield me interrumpió. –Ninguna explicación será suficiente para mi.-Dijo Garfield.

Decidí continuar diciendo:- ¡Bueno ya!, deja de comportarte como niño chiquito y escúchame!, aunque esto suene raro, pero lo conozco desde hace 2115 años-dirigí mi mirada hacia el cielo. Estas palabras lo que habían logrado hacer fue únicamente dejar atónito a Garfield, mas sin embargo me replico: -¿Y tu como sabes que es verdad? ¿Por qué le crees a ese tipo? "Además no crees que él te quiera para algo mas"-Comenzó Garfield a pensar.

-Porque me llevo al pasado y me dio una visión sobre ello- dije algo hartada respondiendo a sus palabras habladas. Después de oír sus pensamientos le respondí igual, con pensamientos. –"espera, ¿Tu sabes algo que yo no?, Y además, ¿Por qué te pusiste así?, solamente fue un abrazo."

-Rachel…- no… nada, solamente fue una suposición.-Garfield se puso algo serio y a la vez secando sus lagrimas me respondió.:-Rachel… es que… la verdad tu… me pareces muy… es que yo… tu… la verdad es que… - "Solo dilo de una vez" llego a su mente de mi parte mientras yo sonreía y lo miraba.-Es que… que yoo… yo tee… te a… que yo te amo y me duele y dolería verte con alguien más…-Al terminar de decir esto inclino la cabeza mirando al suelo, el al igual que yo se había sonrojado.

Nada más, así como así, me tomo de la cara, acariciando con su mano mi mejilla, mientras yo a la vez roja como tomate, no lo creía aun, las palabras de mi buen amigo, me quede callada al ver que seguiría hablando, y yo lo escuche atentamente… -…Y la verdad es que me dolería y me odiaría demasiado si es que ese tipo te hace daño. -Sonrió mostrando sus blancos tientes, un poco burlón, aunque haya hablado de mala gana sobre Jason… Siguió acariciando mi rostro, de pronto comenzó a acercarse cada vez más y más a mí, me propino un beso y la verdad aunque ese beso no haya sido muy largo que digamos, fue muy dulce. Me encontraba sorprendida… me había tomado totalmente desprevenida, aunque él estaba dejando que escuchara sus pensamientos. –"Bueno, perdona, yo no…"- Sonreí y sus pensamientos fueron silenciados por mis labios los cuales estaban tocando los suyos, esta vez fue un beso más largo, fue el mejor de todos los que había tenido en la semana contando que habían sido de tan sólo dos personas si lo contamos a él. Pude aclarar mi mente con él, o al menos casi todo, aun me encontraba con dudas… ¿Quién era realmente Jason? ¿Qué quería el de mí? ¿La historia que me mostro era un engaño o ilusión después de todo como decía Garfield? Había tantas preguntas por responder, pero se responderían con el tiempo…

Ya era de noche y Rachel se encontraba en su oscura habitación, su único lugar privado… Un lugar en el que solamente ahí podría llorar, en el que podía hacer lo que quisiera sin que la molestasen. Se dirigió a su inmenso librero en el cual había muchos libros, de terror, de ciencia ficción e inclusive de Romance (tal es el caso de romeo y Julieta). Rachel tomó un libro de pasta azul rey. Ese libro era un libro importante para ella, no era un simple libro, era su diario.

Rachel fue y se sentó en una de las esquinas de su oscura habitación, abriendo el libro con mucho cuidado, pasando de hoja por hoja hasta llegar a la más reciente y una limpia para continuar con su escritura, expresando sus emociones, plasmándolas en ese libro, Tan pronto llego a la nueva hoja, comenzó a escribir lo siguiente:

-"No sé que pensar ni decir, El tan solo mirar tus acciones, no me había detenido a pensar que el ser humano comete tantas acciones de las cuales puede arrepentirse muy pronto…

No puedo creerlo, el día de hoy lo vi llorar y simplemente, me dolió más que nada, el era mi amigo desde hace mucho tiempo, y no era, más bien es y lo seguirá siendo, de eso estoy segura. Sentí su dolor como que si fuese el mío mismo, éramos una sola persona, compartiendo sentimientos.

Nunca me detuve a pensar lo que pasaría el día de hoy, como que me dolería verlo, y menos que el nos vería juntos, debí hacerle caso a ese recuerdo, ya sabía que era lo que él sentía por mi pero no lo tome en cuenta. Y aunque me haya dolido y lo siga haciendo, ¿Quién lo iba a decir? Y a la vez se que algo esconde, poco a poco iré descubriéndolo pero, con mucho cuidado, no quiero romper su corazón más de lo que ya lo hice…

A veces las personas quieren tomar más de lo que pueden, gran error por cierto, todo tiene límites, y la verdad creo que el día de hoy ya me Salí del tema, pero por el momento eso es todo lo que tenía que escribir, me despido siempre recordando mis palabras escritas, que aquí yacen y así se quedaran mientras, como mis queridos pensamientos, a veces como emociones y desahogo de mis tormentos…"

Rachel cerró su diario y encogiéndose en hombros junto sus rodillas y se recargo en ellas, después de eso se levanto para volver y acomodar su diario en el librero en el lugar de siempre, así dejando lleno ese espacio del librero que hacía unos minutos estaba vacío. Rachel se dirigió a su cama, y se acostó boca arriba con los brazos atrás de la cabeza, y se dispuso a observar su techo oscuro, después de un rato observo hacia la ventana, la luna se veía hermosa y simplemente, llego el tiempo en que empezó a darle sueño, así quedándose dormida.


	3. Curiosidad

**Haha, bien gracias por el comentario. De hecho me gusta dejar la actualización rápido xD no soporto mucho la idea de dejar a los lectores muchos días esperando la continuación :PP hahaha Bien, aquí les dejo otro capítulo:**

**Capítulo 3: CURIOSIDAD**

Después de una noche de pensar, amaneció y Rachel estaba pegada a su ventana viendo el cielo, el amanecer… Después de un rato, se comenzó a alistar para ir a la escuela.

-Rachel!, baja, hay waffles para desayunar- Dijo su madre Arella con alegría en su tono de voz.

-Bajo en un instante mama- dijo Rachel…

Rachel Bajo, muy pensativa se dispuso a comer su desayuno, luego se fue a la escuela donde encontró fuera de ella a sus amigas con sus respectivas parejas y saludo, aunque no muy alegremente.

-¡Hola chicos!- pronuncio Rachel

-Hola Rachel! – Dijo Víctor

-¿Cómo has estado Rachel?-Dijo Dick

-¿Qué paso sobre lo de ayer Rach?-Dijo Kori un poco preocupada

-Es que la verdad vi que se puso muy mal ayer Rach…- dijo Abby entristecida

Todos tenían curiosidad al respecto de lo ocurrido, pero no quise contestar las últimas dos preguntas aunque aun así lo hice...

-Hola, pues bien…-en mi voz se notaba que no estaba bien, pero no quería admitirlo- sobre lo otro… hablamos después…-dije bajando un poco la mirada

-Te conocemos muy bien Rachel –dijo con tono de reproche Abby- además, no me gusta ese tono de voz ni cara- dijo un poco bajando la voz

-¡Pues la verdad no tengo otra cara! ¡¿Qué quieres que haga?- en ese instante me sentía un poco irritada, no sabía ni siquiera por que le grite - lo lamento- dije agachando la mirada

-Uuuuhh! Lo que te dijo! –dijo Dick, aunque era un momento inoportuno

Todos lo miramos con cara de cállate, aunque mi mirada, no era así, era una mirada fulminante, que lo dejaba con miedo…

-Chicos-dijo Kori con voz de reproche- a mi Dick Hermoso "y sexy"-pensó Kori- no lo tratan así.

-Tú también lo trataste así y no lo niegues, ¿Verdad Víctor?

- Abby tiene razón Kori- respondió Víctor

-Kori, Abby… ¿podrían acompañarme?-dije

Estaban a punto de responderme cuando rápidamente las tome de la mano y llevé al baño de mujeres, el único lugar donde sabia de Dick y Víctor no se meterían solo para oír lo que tenía que decir.

-Está bien, es oficial… Chicas, estoy confundida…-dije

-¿Por qué?-respondió prontamente Abby, mientras que Kori estaba con cara de creo saber que es…

-Bueno… La verdad… ¿recuerdan lo que pasó hace alrededor de una semana? ¿Y también lo de ayer?- dije esperando que lo hicieran para no tener que decirlo

-Si-dijeron ambas chicas en unisonó

-Bueno,-dije algo seria- La verdad es que… es quee… que… -comencé a balbucear y seguí nerviosa- que el… el último… me dijo… algo que me sorprendió… y que jamás esperaba…- comencé a respirar tratando de relajar mi mente y sin darme cuenta en voz baja dije- Paz… Calma… Tranquilidad… -3 veces- Sobre él, el día de ayer, se que se puso mal… y creo saber porque… y la verdad era como que si esta vez si estuviésemos conectados, mientras a él le dolía a mi también… - acabando de decir esto último, incline un poco mi cabeza, mi cabello violeta se hizo hacia adelante cubriéndome un poco la cara, por la cual se veía deslizar una pequeña y cristalina lágrima de dolor/tristeza. Kori notó esto y se acerco a mí abrazándome.

-Es que ya no se que creer…-dije tristemente- puedo decir que estoy confundida "y realmente mucho, de hecho hace tanto que no había sentido esto hacia Dick"

-¿Se podría saber por que?-dijo Abby con una expresión en la cara de signo de interrogación.

-Bueno cuando "conocí"-dije haciendo comillas con los dedos en esta última palabra- bueno más bien "recordé" a Jason, fue algo raro y simplemente sentí que él no era…

-¿Incluso aunque él te haya besado tan apasionada mente?-dijo Abby con tono burlón en su voz

-Si inclusive por ese beso, fue muy aunque "apasionado" pero a la vez como que… no era lo correcto.- dije

Terminando de decir esto, sentí un movimiento en la puerta de entrada del baño, al parecer alguien nos observaba y escuchaba, decidimos salir de ahí silenciosamente para ver si había alguien pero nada, no había nadie ni supimos quien era. Después de eso fuimos al salón a continuar con nuestra conversación.

-Está bien, enfocándonos con lo de ayer… cuando lo vi y empezó a llorar, sentí un inmenso dolor y también más cuando fui tras el… cuando finalmente lo alcance… comenzamos a charlar-al recordar esto había lagrimas en mis ojos, querían brotar pero no podían y se quedaron contenidas en ellos- El… me beso…- Kori y Abby al escuchar lo último simplemente abrieron los ojos como platos. -Lo más extraño fueron como sentí mi corazón en ese momento, fue mejor que lo que sucedió aquel día con el tal Jason- rodé los ojos- "¿era posible que mis sentimientos por Dick volvieran a despertar?, ¿por quién hace 3 años hice lo que hice? ¿Por quién me confundí y ahora veo que es verdad…?"

Después de mis últimas palabras mencionadas a mis amigas, sonó el timbre para ir a casa, sacándome bruscamente de mis pensamientos, después de eso nos despedimos y cada una se fue a su casa, bueno yo con mi hermano y ellas con sus novios…

**Admito que este es corto, pero al menos espero que sea de su agrado ^^**


	4. Confundida Creo

**Hehe, Gracias mi fiel lectora ^^. La verdad, si lamento que no haya salido U.u pero ya que… ^^ Bien, creo que este si esta corto ._. Pero en su tiempo hice lo que pude para alargarlo pues… era menos de la mitad de esto xD haha. Bien, espero sea de tu agrado y aquí está mi Gar Logan… digo el Gar de Rachel ^^ xD :3 ****Bien, ya te dejo el capitulo ^^**

**Capitulo 4: CONFUNDIDA**

Al llegar a su casa Rachel se fue muy presurosamente a su habitación, Su madre Arella noto este acto por parte de ella, decidió seguirla. Mientras tanto Rachel Buscaba aquel libro azul rey suyo, estaba a punto de sacarlo cuando escucho el tocar de su madre para que saliera.

-Rachel, ¿Estás bien?- dijo en tono de preocupada- ¡Ah sí! Y ¿Puedo pasar?- pregunto ella ya estando adentro. Rachel la miro.

-¿Ya estas adentro no? y si, si puedes pasar-Dijo Rachel poniendo aquel libro azul rey en donde estaba anteriormente.

-Hija, ¿Estás segura de que estas bien? Y si es así, entonces ¿Por qué corriste así a tu habitación?

-Estoy bien madre –Respondió Rachel monótonamente- Simplemente corrí así, porque… quería estar sola, pero al parecer ya no puedo porque estás aquí- respondió una vez más con el mismo tono monótono en su voz.

-Está bien Rachel, confiare en ti… te dejare sola- Al decir esto Arella se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación de su hija cerrando la puerta, se mantuvo un rato afuera de la puerta pensando- "Como quisiera que hablásemos mas Rachel…"

Mientras tanto, dentro de la habitación Rachel se quedo pensando.- "¿Se sentirá bien?, "Ella nunca se va así como así".- Rachel fue de nuevo al librero en busca de su diario para empezar a escribir en el.

_-"Jamás pensé lo que sentiría"- _Escrito esto, Rachel salió al pequeño balcón que se encuentra en su habitación, aun con el diario entre sus delicadas manos, se sentó en una esquina del balcón, poso su diario sobre las piernas, para después observar hacia el cielo con aquellos sus ojos violetos, contemplando el cielo y pensando las estrellas, esa noche era de luna llena, Esta luna era la primera vez que la veía tan cerca, tanto tiempo sin hacerlo pero al fin lo había hecho… Después de un rato de contemplar aquel hermoso cielo nocturno, Rachel comenzó a meditar unos minutos y luego comenzó a escribir en su diario.

-"¿Qué es lo que hare? ¿Cuándo será que resolveré este embrollo? Y cierto… ¿Acaso el sabe algo que yo simplemente ignoro? ¿Sera que el otro me está mintiendo? No lo sé pero pronto lo averiguaré- pensó Rachel, de repente comenzó a pensar en Garfield lo cual la hizo sonreír.

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA CASA DE GARFIELD **

-"Que linda se ve en esta foto"- pensaba Garfield mientras observaba una foto de él con ella de cuando habían ido a nadar.

-"¿Sera que al fin es enserio este sentimiento? ¿El que alguna vez sentí por Markov? No, no es ese, este es más fuerte y mejor. ¿Es que ella me aceptara?... Aaayy mi cabeza, debería dejar de hacerme tantas preguntas… pensar me duele" – Garfield se sentó en su cama y comenzó a pensar en Rachel hasta quedarse dormido- ZzZzZzZz… -Garfield Roncaba como tronco (xD)

**DE NUEVO EN LA CASA DE Rachel **

Rachel abrió su diario para continuar escribiendo después de la primera frase- _"Una "difícil" decisión es la que debo de tomar" –_ escribió Rachel- _"Aunque no tan difícil porque creo que la respuesta correcta es el. Quien todo el tiempo me ha escuchado y ayudado y puede que en el anonimato amado… Jamás pensé que él me amase como yo llegue a hacerlo, espera ¿llegue? Ese sentimiento por el jamás se fue solo se oculto. Me negué a ese sentimiento, siempre pensando que el merecía algo mejor, por ejemplo, a esa Tara Markov, a quien yo consideraba buena para él, pero no termino más que lastimándolo a él y de paso a mí y a nuestros amigos."_ – escribí en el diario y comencé a recordar lo ocurrido sin darme cuenta, pero tan pronto lo hice, preferí voltear al cielo y volver a contemplar las estrellas, ya era muy noche, por lo cual decidí ingresar a mi habitación, puse aquel diario azul rey de nuevo en el librero, me dispuse a sentarme para luego recostarme en mi cama, en cuanto lo hice pensé en Garfield por última vez y me dormí… soñando con el toda la noche…


	5. Desaparecida

**Hehe, Gracias mi fiel lectora ^^. Si, lamento que no haya sido más largo, pero, hice lo que pude x). Si, a mí también me gusta eso, haha, haha y gracias por eso… Simplemente espero que disfrutes el siguiente capítulo –por supuesto más largo que el anterior y puede que otros—bien… basta de tanto parloteo y aquí esta:**

**Capitulo 5: DESAPARECIDA**

Como siempre, mi madre había preparado waffles para desayunar y yo me había levantado demasiado temprano, en toda la santa noche no había podido dormir muy bien que digamos, me puse el uniforme de siempre, cuando baje para comerme los waffles mi madre se me quedo mirando de forma extraña.

-Rachel… ¿no dormiste bien? – Las palabras de mi madre retumbaron en mi cabeza repetidamente, haciéndome pensar en ello. "Vamos, ¿acaso era tan obvio mi desvelo? Tengo que ocultarlo de alguna manera…"

-Emm simplemente oí un ruido fuerte en la madrugada y ya no pude dormir-Dije con un bostezo al final.

-Está bien, solamente come, y… ¿Qué ha pasado con Garfield?-dijo mi madre a lo que respondí:- sobre de que ¿Qué habría de ocurrir?-tenía ganas de saber que se traía entre manos o más bien que había "visto" mi madre. –Nada, y yo diría que será mejor que vayas con el- ella simplemente mostro una sonrisa.

Salí de mi "casa", si es que a ese lugar se le podía llamar simplemente casa, era más bien gigante, una mansión… Salí y camine hasta llegar a la casa de Garfield que se encontraba casi que junto a la mía y en vez de pasar el por mi lo hacía yo por el puesto que la escuela se encontraba a esa dirección. Al llegar a la acera frente a su casa, decidí adentrarme al camino hacia su puerta, levante mi mano extendiendo el dedo índice para tocar el timbre, en cuanto lo hice sonó aquel tonito Ding Dong!, no había respuesta, me di media vuelta para irme a la escuela, de repente se oyó el cómo se abría la puerta, saliendo un joven apuesto por lo que vi el cual me tomo de la mano evitando que me fuera.

-Tu… ¿Qué haces aquí?-Dijo aquel joven rubio.

-Gar… Tu bien sabes a que vengo aquí, que acaso no recuerdas lo que he hecho desde hace alrededor de toda la vida?-dije a mi querido Gar quien tan solo me veía- "Que acaso nadie comprende que no me gusta que se me queden mirando? Me hacen sentir bicho raro…" –pensé, aunque no recordaba que Gar podía leer mis pensamientos. Cosa que aunque Gar fuese muy flojo pero tenía una habilidad mental inigualable, desarrollada desde muy pequeños, poco después de la muerte de sus padres y el accidente por el cual puede transformarse en animales… aunque no lo demuestra más que cuando estamos solos en su casa o que va de visita a mi casa…

-"Es que la verdad no puedo evitarlo, eres tan Hermosa… así que simplemente, que no te moleste…"-pensó Gar, cosa que pude saber por que a la vez me transmitía sus pensamientos.

-¿Por que no… Comenzamos de nuevo? – dije con una tipo sonrisa en mi rostro extendiendo la mano.

-Mmmm no lo sé- Dijo Gar de manera indiferente cruzando los brazos y con los ojos cerrados, después de unos segundos abrió uno de los ojos y levanto la ceja, yo simplemente sonreí y me abalance hacia el tirándonos al piso, a punto de dejarlo inconsciente por un posible golpe en la cabeza por la puerta, pero fue evitada por mi poder haciendo que esta se moviese. Cayendo sobre él, salvada por su pecho y el sin poder respirar por que mi cuerpo había caído sobre el casi sofocándolo, pero no importaba a tan solo unos centímetros de su boca, esos labios tan irresistibles hasta que me interrumpe:- Rachel… po…drías qui...tar…te por…favor… -dijo Gar medio asfixiado.

-Oh!, lo lamento. -Sonreí y lo ayude a levantarse para irnos a la escuela. Así que… ¿Entonces que? Amigos…-Dije

-Los mejores…- respondió Garfield

-¡PARA SIEMPRE! –dijimos en un solo grito ambos, una sola voz, lo único que se oía.

Durante el largo camino para ir a la escuela, Gar y yo íbamos caminando, aunque yo sintiese una presencia extraña no quería decir nada, evitando pensar en ello muy fuerte y distraer a Gar de sus pensamientos, haha al parecer el muy enamorado, chico no despistado no se daba cuenta de lo que ocurría. Pasamos por unos botes de basura y segundos después se escucho que estos se caían, estaba llegando muy lejos y yo me estaba poniendo nerviosa mientras él estaba en las nubes soñando despierto… "¡Genial!"-pensé- "a este paso creo que no estamos seguros"- Tome de la mano a Garfield, acto por el cual ambos nos sonrojamos sin razón y comencé a correr. Hubo el momento en el que me canse por prácticamente arrastrar a Garfield quien no entendía nada.

-¿Quieres una ayudita?, te podría cargar a la escuela si quieres…- dijo gar pensando "Si acepta no sé si cargarla de manera en que toque sus piernas y su espalda de manera en que este casi tocando sus costillas, o cargarla de caballito y solamente tocar sus piernas… me cansaría menos y ella llevaría las mochilas"… 

-Estoy bien gar, pero estaría bien si cargas mi mochila, ahora, esta vez ¡CORRE!- grite con esta última palabra, algo o alguien nos seguía- "¿podría ser el mismo que nos escuchaba aquella vez?, la verdad no lo sé…".

Unos minutos después de estar corriendo se escucho un grito por ambos chicos- Aaaaahhhh!- Ambos se encontraban medio rodando por la acera que se encontraba cuesta abajo. Rachel cayó primero y seguida de ella iba Garfield quien al detenerse Rachel cayó sobre ella. A unos centímetros de su boca ambos… pero a la vez tan lejos, -"No puedo creer que este evitando esto, casi 6 años enamorada de el y ahora que llega otro momento no lo aprovecho, ¿que pasa con migo?. Ya se no puedo hacerlo porque es mi amigo pero creo saber que siente lo mismo que yo…"-pensé mientras veía su cara estaba casi que congelado contemplando mis ojos. – ¡QUITATE! Pesas mucho ¬¬".- Le grite.

-Está bien mi reina de Hielo- Arqueo las cejas unos segundos. Al parecer estábamos a unos cuantos metros de la escuela y se encontraban Dick y Víctor haciéndonos burla por nuestra gran caída. Kori y Abby fueron a ayudar a levantarnos. Cuando al fin llegamos con los otros chicos, simplemente empezaron a hacer burla.

-Los tortolitos muy juntitos en el piso. Verdad Víctor?- dijo Dick en forma de burla

-¿Quién los viera? A media calle y queriendo hacer eso enfrente de todo el público.- Dijo Stone siguiéndole la corriente a Grayson.

-Rachel, por cierto ¿Dónde has estado? Jason está como loco buscándote- Dijo Abby preocupada por ello

-Mmm y ahora que querrá ese…- dije casi molesta por las burlas de los chicos y aparte él.

Después de saber esto y mi aparente enojo hacia mis amigos, Garfield escucho lo que dijo Abby y éste se molesto.

-¿Y ese tipo para que la busca? ¿Qué quiere de ella?- Dijo Garfield quien me había tomado de un brazo y jalado hacia tras mientras él se hacía hacia adelante, puso una cara de pocos amigos, no muy común en el ya que el SIEMPRE es amigable con TODOS, y cuando se enoja no lo hace por cosas realmente insignificantes, esta vez tenía celos mi pobre amigo…

-Uuuuuuii- apareció la de la nada la burla por parte de Dick, seguida por la de Víctor. Al instante todos los miramos enojados, en especial Garfield y yo quien los fulminaba con la mirada. – Ok, ya nos callamos pero no nos lastimen.- Dijo Dick escondido atrás de Víctor quien quería a la vez esconderse pero no podía.

-Ya enserio chicos, para que me quiere.-Dije para nada emocionada. Cinco segundos después de mencionar estas palabras, Jason llego por mi espalda y me abrazo, se dio la vuelta y me tomo de manera que estaba a pocos centímetros de mi boca, estaba a punto de besarme, mi única reacción al momento fue darle una cacheta.

-¿Qué te sucede?- Dijo Jason viéndome con aquellos mismos ojos controladores de antes.-

-Emm… nada, discúlpame mi amor, no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo, lo lamento mucho…-Dije casi como robot o bajo algún tipo de control mental.-¿Y para que me buscabas?

En ese instante todos se quedaron con los ojos abiertos como platos, pues mi reacción había sido totalmente contraria y de un momento para otro había cambiado, Garfield se quería morir, esa escenita lo hacía sentir mal, haciéndolo creer que yo estaba jugando con él. Dick le puso la mano izquierda en su hombro derecho al notar que eso lo estaba poniendo así.

Unos segundos después:- Sígueme- dijo Jason- tenemos que hablar…- Al terminar de decir eso asentí, no era yo misma. Lo seguí hasta afuera de la escuela, donde Jason me tomo y me golpeo muy duro en la parte del cuello donde se supone que esta el sistema nervioso, momentos después caí al piso desmayada, me subió en un auto que pasaba por ahí, al parecer le pertenecía.

**P.O.V. GARFIELD LOGAN**

Abrí los ojos enormemente, todos me miraron con cara de ¿Este que tiene?, unos minutos después recupere mi expresión de siempre susurrando:- Ya no la escucho…- Todos, sobre todo Víctor y Dick quienes se encontraban a su lado se quedaron sorprendidos… con muchas preguntas en la mente… ¿Qué acaso gar tenia súper oído? Esa era la más importante por el momento.

-Amigo Garfield… como es que esta eso de "Ya no la escucho" – Dijo Kori.

-Emm… una larga historia… simplemente… yo puedo leer sus pensamientos y ella los míos… pero algo paso como que si se hubiera desmayado o dormido…- Dije – Vamos a buscarla, esto no me gusta para nada… además ¡YA SE TARDARON! "La verdad es que estoy MUY desesperado, no quiero que le pase nada malo."- pensé.- "No debí contarles eso, ahora me verán como bicho raro y Rachel me va a matar… aunque bueno, es lo único que saben"-

Terminando de pensar esto sonreí enormemente.

-Cierto amigos, vamos a buscar a nuestra amiga, ya se tardo.- Dijo Kori preocupada por Rachel, aunque no podría estarlo más que yo.


	6. ¿Dónde está?

**Bien, me alegra que te haya gustado, esto se pondrá más interesante (y triste U.u) es lo único que te puedo tener por seguro. Pero gracias por el review, de hecho me alegra y es lo único que me motiva a seguir subiendo la historia a Fanfiction U.u la verdad es un fracaso! D: Esta bien ya estoy dramatizando ¬¬" Aquí te dejo el cap.**

**CAPITULO 6: ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ? ****(P.O.V GARFIELD LOGAN)**

Los 5 salimos de la escuela, yendo a donde se suponía que estarían ellos 2, al parecer no estaban-"maldito… "-pensé. En ese instante estaba más que furioso hasta que una voz interrumpió mis pensamientos… Era Víctor quien comenzó a gritar.

-Chicos, esto es malo, Rachel esta en problemas… Acabo de recibir un mensaje de Jason.-

Tan pronto escuche a Víctor decir esas palabras no pude contenerme.-¿Qué? Muéstralo!- casi gritaba, simplemente le arrebate el celular de sus manos… este decía:

"Lo lamento amigo, pero ella nunca volverá,

Está en mis manos y no podrán hacer nada,

Muajajajajjaj! No sabrán donde es que

Ella… *Faltan algunos Textos*

-"si tiene un plan malvado… ¿cómo es que a alguien se le ocurre enviar un mensaje? Es muy #€€¬!"·!"$%, además el niño de mami nunca me dio buena espina…"

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA GUARIDA DE DEMETRI (P.O.V Rachel Roth)**

Me levante del piso con una mano en la cabeza mientras que con la otra me sostenía del piso. Al abrir los ojos, vi que me encontraba encerrada dentro de una jaula de metal… Simplemente no comprendía nada y menos con el dolor de cabeza. Jason vio lo sucedido por lo cual hizo un breve comentario.

-Buenos días bella durmiente, hasta que despertaste… - Dijo Jason en tono sarcástico.

Lo fulmine con la mirada, simplemente su comentario no fue gracioso… Me levante de golpe, pero al hacerlo sentí un dolor estremecedor en el cuerpo, como si algo que hubiese atravesado, era un dolor muy profundo. Apunto de soltar un grito apreté mi puño y a la vez mis dientes, apunto de articular algunas palabras y a la vez sesadas por el dolor. El simplemente reía ante mi dolor, mismo que él me había provocado después de varios golpes y al parecer electrocuciones. -¿Do… Dónde es... tamos?- Dije con la voz un poco entrecortada. A la vez que dije esto mis ojos se encendieron de manera que estaba a punto de dejar salir mi poder, al igual que en mis manos. -¡DEJAME IR! – grite y utilizando mi poder en contra de los barrotes, "es imposible" pensé, pues después de eso vi que no le había sucedido ningún rasguño a los barrotes, nada.

-Ya me lo sospechaba mocosa, Muajajajaja!, los datos de los Iluminati eran ciertos, te pude encontrar en este lugar. ¿Quién lo pensaría?, además, creí que pensarías mejor las cosas, caíste en mi trampa sin saberlo, me decepcionas…- dijo Jason muy presumidamente.

-Y exactamente, ¿Por qué te mandaron por mí? – le dije levantando una ceja.

-Sobre eso… -se hizo un pequeño silencio y se escucho un rugido, revoloteo en su estomago, el tan solo alcanzo a articular un- ¡uuy! Ahorita regreso.- Dijo corriendo de manera muy extraña, apretaba las piernas muy fuertemente, hasta que llego a un lugar en el cual se escucho un portazo, se escuchaba todo, al parecer tenía sentido, tenia diarrea y una muy fuerte al parecer, inclusive más fuerte que la de Garfield la vez que probo lo que había hecho Kori de su país natal, así es, Kori es extranjera, hacían alrededor de 6 años que se había mudado. Después de ese no tan agradable recuerdo que sucedió en mi casa, comencé a reír de manera desenfrenada.

Jason salió del baño pensando –"Diablos, no debí haber comido esos burritos anoche…" – De nuevo regreso al baño, pues esta vez el retorcijón en su estomago había vuelto más fuerte.

-Hhahahahahahahahhahaahhah! – Me caí de espaldas hacia el piso, a pesar del dolor que me causo la caída lo ignore, pues era tanta la risa que comencé a llorar- Ok ya… -Comencé a pensar en cosas como de –"Ya concéntrate, relájate… ahora."- Me senté en posición de flor de loto, con mis manos una a cada costado, comenzando así a meditar para poder de alguna manera comunicarme con Garfield. Después de varios minutos de concentración comencé a ver una nube, aunque no era una nube exactamente, más bien era una mente, la mente de mi querido amigo, en ese momento vi a Garfield quien estaba algo sorprendido.

-¿Dónde estamos? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás bien Rachel?- dijo gar algo apurado y preocupado por mí.

-Al parecer en tu mente gar- dije observando a nuestro alrededor, nos encontrábamos rodeados por imágenes de los momentos que habíamos pasado juntos, entre ellas había una enorme, la de cuando me beso aquel día por primera vez, y al parecer había en el piso una pequeña carpeta llamada "Recuerdos y promesas rotas", la tome y dije:- ¿Qué es esto?

-No, no es nada Rachel, además tú no has respondido a mis preguntas, pero ya dime Rach, ¿Dónde estás?, estamos preocupados por ti "sobretodo yo",- con este ultimo pensamiento vi como bajo su cabeza, aunque no contaba que con al estar en su mente sería fácil escuchar el pensamiento ya que sonaba muy fuerte por toda su cabeza. Luego fue y me tomo de ambas manos.

No sabía responderle –No lo sé gar, sabes de nuestra conexión, además solo te puedo decir que si sigues tu intuición feme…-Vi que gar puso cara como de ¿A caso no recuerdas que soy hombre?- perdona gar, quise decir que siguieras a tu corazón, el te guiara por el camino… y sabes que yo… ¡ghaa!- solté un gritillo de dolor en un momento inesperado, no quería hacerlo frente a gar pero no se que paso. Simplemente desperté de mi trance conectada a una maquina extraña, tenía varios cables pegados al cuerpo, al parecer uno de ellos por lo que vi, se conectaba a una parte de una maquina donde podía Jason electrocutarme más, me encontraba atada al piso.

-¿Qué era lo que estabas haciendo? Te crees muy lista verdad… ¿Por qué hablabas? Además, tus amiguitos nunca te encontraran. "Oh! Rayos"-Pensó Jason corriendo de nuevo al baño.

Una vez más mis burlas sonaron fuertemente. –Nunca me cansare de eso… pero ¿cómo sabe que estaba comunicándome con alguien?, intente levantar mi cabeza pero había algo pesado en ella, tal vez era eso lo que pudo hacer que el supiera.

**MIENTRAS TANTO CON GARFIELD (P.O.V GARFIELD LOGAN)**

-¿Qué tienes? ¡Despierta! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Y si alguien le da respiración boca a boca?, esta como ido… -Esas eran unas de las palabras que escuchaba a mi alrededor por parte de los chicos, antes de que abriera los ojos, poco a poco lo hice con un inmenso dolor de cabeza y un raro dolor de cuerpo sin razón. Después de ello, me levante con mi mano en la cabeza, la expresión de todos era de susto y preocupación.

-¿Qué paso? – oí a todos decir eso al mismo tiempo, parecían estar gritando, pero no lo hacían ¿o tal vez si? Quizá era el dolor de cabeza el que me afectaba los sentidos…

-Yo… vi a Rachel… y...- No termine de decir estas palabras pues Víctor y Dick comenzaron de nuevo con sus burlas – ¡Uuuuyy! Garfield y Rachel, GyyR – Decían repetidamente ellos dos. Apareció la voz de Kori y Abby regañándolos, diciendo que me dejasen. Luego comenzaron a preguntar que había ocurrido, y por alguna extraña razón me sentía confundido. –Emmm… dijo que siguiera a mi corazón (?)

-cofcofalgocursicofcof- se escucharon los tosidos de Dick mientras decía eso. Kori Lo miraba con aquella mirada de reproche y vi a la vez que Dick Se encogía en hombros con la mirada baja.-¿Y por donde dice tu corazón que vallamos?-Dijo Kori.

-Mmm.. Por acá…- Decía caminando casi sin rumbo, simplemente siguiendo a donde el viento me llevara, el hecho era que era un rumbo sin destino… Hubo un momento en el que me pare por completo en frente de una casa, era hermosa, ninguno de nosotros podía creerlo… está habitada, eso era muy seguro, puesto que los jardines y todo a su alrededor estaba en perfecto estado. Decidimos tocar la puerta ya que bien sabemos que podrían tomarnos como ladrones si entramos así como así a la casa. Salió un hombrecillo, y digo hombrecillo pues media como alrededor de metro y medio. Este hombrecillo con mucha amabilidad nos pregunto que era lo que se nos ofrecía. Fui yo quien comenzó…- ¿Se encuentra… el joven Jason Todd?- terminando mi frase Víctor. El hombrecillo asintió y nos permitió pasar a la casa, recorrimos unos cuantos pasillos, al parecer esa casa era enorme por dentro a pesar de las apariencias de afuera, aunque no había nada fuera de lugar. Al llegar al final del pasillo por el cual nos conducía el hombre el se detuvo y nosotros seguimos caminando, se escucho que este toco un botón y …


	7. Vida en peligro

**Wow, muchas gracias Rachelgarf… (: me alegraste el día, y la verdad… es enserio muchas gracias. Perdona la demora per es que… haha ya se me había olvidado (De hecho no fueron varios conflictos personales…) Hahaha, perdona, pero entre más interesante y esta y mas aguantas para verlo… agg perdi que era lo que iba a decir ¬¬" pero bien… Y muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo :') && am… si tengo otras varias… pero esas no las eh subido además de que pues, son tramos cortos los que subiría… es decir como 1 pagina de Word nada más… Pero ya basta de tanto parloteo y aquí te dejo el siguiente capítulo (: :**

**CAPITULO 7.- VIDA EN PELIGRO**

Se escucho que este toco un botón y se abrió una compuerta en el piso dejándonos a todos caer, eran unos gritos muy altos, mucho para mí agudo oído.

**NARRADOR**

Al estar abajo se escuchaban los quejidos de los 5 jóvenes.

-¡Auch!-Dijo Kori.- ¡Muévete!-Dijo Víctor. –¡Me aplastan!-Dijo Dick. - ¡Ay me lastiman!-Dijo abby –No encuentro mi cabeza… ah ya la encontré aquí esta.-Dijo Garfield tocando una cabeza, mas sin embargo no era la suya. –Garfield esa es mi cabeza- Dijo Kori molesta.

De la nada apareció Jason molesto:- ¿Qué diablos hacen aquí?- dijo con mucha furia.

-Mejor tu dinos, ¿Dónde está Rachel?-Dijo Garfield caminando hacia Jason.

-Te acercas y tu novia morirá… ¿Cómo prefieres que muera: aplastada, electrocutada u otro?- dijo Jason con sarcasmo en cuanto a la pregunta.

-¡NO ES MI NOVIA!-fue lo primero que articulo Garfield.-Pero… ¡no tu no! Dijo viendo a Jason quien tenía un control dirigido a una jaula donde estaba Rachel.

Rachel quien se había dado cuenta que sus amigos por fin habían llegado por ella, comenzó a pensar en un plan y lo envió telepáticamente a Garfield y a sus amigos, pero Gar fue el único en responderle debido a lo que ambos podían hacer. Dick desapareció de donde se encontraban parados, era un silencio tan grande, Dick no hizo ningún movimiento brusco del cual Jason pudiera darse cuenta, Se dirigió a la jaula donde estaba Rachel quien le mostro el panel de control para liberarla. Dick pico botones al azar, de verdad no sabía ni que era lo que hacía, hasta que de pronto, libero a Rachel de a dónde estaba conectada y le quito la jaula de encima. Ella al fin feliz de haber salido de aquella prisión con mucha cautela corrió hacia donde se encontraba Jason.

-¡TEE TENGOO!- Grito Rachel colgándosele al cuello, como una niña pequeña colgada al cuello de su padre suplicándole por que le compraran su dulce, Jason se movía de un lado a otro tratando de deshacerse de ella pero eso no iba a ser tan fácil pues estaba aferrada a él.

Todos los demás corrieron hacia donde se encontraba Rachel colgada de Jason, pero este al fin logro sacársela y la lanzo contra sus amigos derribándolos y cayéndole encima.

**RACHEL ROTH P.O.V.**

Caí sobre mis amigos, la verdad si eran cómodos aunque e para ellos yo no, era tan solo un peso innecesario que los hacía cansarse pero eso no importaba, tenía que levantarme… por unos segundos dude de que podría hacerlo, pero cuando por fin lo hice, fue de manera rápida, las más rápida posible tomando en cuenta que nunca me había gustado ser tan así, me gustaba más llevar unas que otras con calma, no como Garfield que todo, fuera urgente o no tenia aquella gran paciencia imposible para mí. Corrí hacia Jason cuando al fin mantuve un equilibrio, tenía el propósito de tirarlo, conseguir darle al menos un golpe, hacerlo pagar por sus engaños, pero cuando llegue a él me tiro al piso, al parecer había conseguido una barra/tubo que había conseguido rompiéndola de la jaula. El golpe fue en el estomago, lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerme perder todo el aire, no podía dejar que hiciera de las suyas, y por más que intentara recuperar el aire, de levantarme, seguir luchando y evitar que le hiciera daño a mis amigos, aunque él no podía ser más malo que yo, después de mi pasado, no era peor que yo, trataba un monstro enfrentarse a alguien nada en comparación, pero ya había decidido que a partir de ese momento sería mejor, cambiaria para por una vez en la vida hacer las cosas bien, pero no puede ser, ya estoy divagando, pensando en aquel pasado doloroso, esas imágenes en momentos como este aparecían repetidamente en mi cabeza sin esperanza a sacarlas de ella. Por más que intentara levantarme mis esfuerzos eran nulos, tan solo perdía el tiempo, observando cómo era que Jason estaba a punto de encajarme aquel barrote/ tubo, era mi fin, tenía que resignarme, cerré los ojos aceptando mi muerte y justo en ese momento sonó un grito desgarrador.

-AAAAGGGHH!-Gritaba la voz de la persona… con un gran dolor al parecer.

Abrí los ojos al escuchar su voz, quería gritar pero había un nudo en mi garganta que lo evitaba, vi que el tubo/barrote lo atravesaba, encima de mi derramando su sangre, era mucha, aun estaba sorprendida no sabía que hacer, solamente vi que comenzaron a moverse Víctor y Dick corriendo hacia Jason propinándole una buena patada voladora, tuvieron mucho éxito, siguieron pateándolo y golpeándolo lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que quedara inconsciente. Kori y Abby corrieron hacia mí, querían asegurarse que estuviera bien, Abby movió a gar de manera en la que pudiera quitarle el tubo/bastón/barrote de manera delicada mientras llamaba a una ambulancia. Kori estaba encargándose de mí, trataba de hacerme reaccionar, me encontraba perdida en la luna, no había movimiento alguno, nada, ni mis ojos parpadeaban aunque ya ardían después de todo el rato de ver al vacio, del pensar en la perdida de Garfield, pero ya no podía aguantar el ardor en mis ojos, todo comenzaba a verse borroso por las lagrimas que llenaban mis ojos, las cuales no querían salir, pero Kori sabía bien que hacer para ayudarme, me tomo y recargo en su hombro, lugar donde mis lagrimas salieron fluidamente, eso dolía, después de lo que había hecho, las veces que lo rechace aunque me lastimara a mí misma, las veces que le rompí el corazón en mil pedazos mientras el mío se hacía polvo… Rechazando aquel absurdo sentimiento para mí, el cual me lastimaba aun más y más.

Pasados 10 minutos de lo sucedido, llego el momento en el que por fin se escucharon las sirenas de la ambulancia, unos hombres bajaron con unas camillas, en las cuales pusieron a Garfield y a Jason, los acompañamos. Al llegar al hospital los doctores comenzaron a hacer preguntas del sobre que había pasado, nadie quiso responder, el lugar se había tensado, el silencio era muy incomodo, decidí romperlo declarando todo lo que recordaba sobre ese día. Al terminar de relatar mi historia que parecía una de esas como de películas o series sobre secuestros, el héroe y toda la cosa uno de los doctores me dijo:-Bueno, aquí están los policías y sería bueno que rindieran una declaración y que así el joven Todd sea encarcelado en cuanto se recupere.

-Si-Dijimos todos, en ese momento los doctores se fueron a la habitación de los heridos involucrados en el conflicto, todos nos decidimos ir a sentar para esperar alguna respuesta de los doctores… el tiempo iba tan lento, llevaba la cuenta, en mi celular habían pasado tan solo unos cuantos minutos, aunque lamentablemente mi sentido del tiempo en ese momento no era muy bueno, pues parecían en vez de 10 o 20 minutos, el tiempo en mi mundo habían sido alrededor de 3 o 4 horas. Seguía incrédula "¿Es que acaso la historia se repetiría? El volvía a estar en riesgo y todo por mi culpa, no, esto debe ser una terrible pesadilla… si le pasa algo yo… yo…"-pensaba repetidamente mientras me recargaba inconscientemente en el hombro de Kori quien se encontraba a mi derecha, mientras que Abby a mi izquierda intentaba abrazarme –"No, no puedo hacerlo, prometí que no lo haría, se lo prometí… pero si pasa algo… yo… no soportare…"-Después de un par de horas que para mí se habían hecho días salió uno de los doctores, era el que atendía a mi chico rubio.

-El joven Garfield Logan se encuentra bien-Dijo sosteniendo una tabla con todos los datos del paciente escritos -según pude ver, había dibujitos, juegos de gato y varios corazones con el nombre de una enfermera en ellos—el único problema fue la gran pérdida de sangre que sufrió, al parecer es tipo O negativo, el único problema es que por el momento no tenemos de ese tipo, pero ya hicimos el pedido y está por llegar.

Quite la cabeza del hombro de Kori, estaba a punto de saltar de felicidad, y al oír la falta de la sangre, estaba dispuesta a donarla, pues yo también soy de ese tipo de sangre.-Disculpe, no hay la posibilidad de que mientras llega o algo, por el momento yo done?- Tenía los ojos algo hinchados después de tanto lloriqueo, pero deje de hacerlo, esta era mi oportunidad de devolverle el favor.-Donare la que sea necesaria, 1 litro?, 2? Los que necesite. –El doctor asintió ante lo que dije, me llevo consigo a donde estaba una enfermera, quien me saco sangre, exactamente no supe cuanta en ese momento, solamente me importaba el bienestar de Garfield. Al termino de la extracción intente pararme, pero caí de nuevo en la silla, me encontraba mareada, débil por la donación, pero no había de que preocuparme, ahí estaban Víctor y Dick como para cargarme si es que caía. Nos dirigimos hacia la cafetería a comer algo para que recuperara la fuerza. La comida se veía deliciosa y todo, pero no quería tocarla, a la vez que me sentía mal, me sentía bien, sin ganas de comer.

-¿Qué pasa Rach? ¿Por qué no has tocado tu comida?-Dijo Víctor preocupado, para él, ella era como su hermanita pequeña.

-No… no tengo hambre.-Le respondí casi sin fuerza.

-¿Cómo crees que no vas a tener hambre?-Grito fuertemente Víctor, sin darse cuenta de mi expresión de miedo. Abby se acerco a el y lo callo de un beso, no le gustaba lo que hizo, pero tampoco le gustaba que no comiera, ella sabía lo que pasa por no comer, después de aquella anorexia que había padecido, pero con ayuda logro a superarlo, y al parecer por sus pensamientos temía a que yo no comiera por la depresión y preocupación hacia Garfield. Cuando Abby se separo de Víctor, hablo por él.

-Perdónalo, es que… está molesto por no haber sido el…-Dijo Abby, sin terminar por la interrupción de Kori, a ella le molestaba mucho ver que sus amigos discutieran, y hablando en un tono nervioso y tristeza por esa discusión, esperaba que su plan funcionara. –Chicos mejor sigamos comiendo ¿sí? Y así haremos tiempo para ir a ver a Garfield.-Termino Kori con la mirada perdida en la mesa. Todos le hicimos caso, y comimos, enserio, con todos me incluyo a mi también. Al término de la comida, volvimos a nuestro lugar inicial esperando a que nos dieran alguna noticia de Garfield. Después de un ratillo de espera comencé a aburrirme y pensar en lo ocurrido, voltee mi vista hacia mis amigos, quienes al parecer me sorprendieron. ESTABAN COMIENDOSE A BESOS, como si no hubiera nadie cerca, si estuvieran ellos solos. La verdad es que lo esperaría solamente de Dick y Kori, pero ¿de Víctor y Abby? Si que era increíble ver eso.

-¿Estás bien?- Dijo Dick interrumpiendo mis pensamientos, hace unos momentos estaba comiéndose a Kori y ahora se preocupaba por mi… que pena, me encontraba embobada observando a Víctor y a Abby besarse… Lamentablemente de mis ojos querían brotar lágrimas nuevamente, Kori observaba mi reacción después de que Dick se separara de ella para saber de mí.

-¿Eehh?-Dije desconcertada, como que si no supiera donde estaba- ¡Ah! si, descuida, estaré bien… ¿alguien trae alguna laptop?-Simple curiosidad, pero ya sabía que alguno me la iba a prestar, ya lo había visto antes, en la cafetería. En un instante Kori la saco de su bolso y me la entrego… cuando la prendí y todo, ella volvió a comenzar a comerse a Dick.


	8. Tragos amargos del pasado

**Hehe, de hecho, am antes pasaban como 2 o 3 capítulos antes de encontrarla pues eran cortos, hasta que decidí unir varios y así hacerlos más largos… hehe… de hecho, eso también me hizo llorar a mi mientras lo hacía U.u Hahaha, si a mí también me gusto eso: Ah aquí esta. –Esa es mi cabeza!... Hahahah xD. Bien, me alegra que te alegre que te alegra que me hayas ayudado . Bien sin más, continuare el fic lo más pronto posible: Es decir después de unas horas de subir el capitulo anterior… aquí te va chica: **

**CAPITULO 8.- TRAGOS AMARGOS DEL PASADO**

Abrí el internet y para mi sorpresa la página principal era Facebook, justo lo que necesitaba y a la vez no, una distracción para mi mente, pagina que era la que quería abrir… Al meterme a mi cuenta, lo primero que note que había más de las notificaciones que solía tener… al menos 10 por día, pero en estos 3 días se habían juntado alrededor de 52 noticias y 3 solicitudes de amistad. Mi siguiente movimiento en esta página fue meterme al Face de Garfield, checando las fotografías de el, al terminar, cheque las que tenia con él y con mis amigos. Se encontraban las fotos de cuando fuimos a nadar, cuando aún seguía con nosotros Tara, de cuando fuimos de compras y los chicos estaban con torres de bolsas de compras… ese día fue gracioso, los chicos no veían nada mientras nosotras nos aprovechábamos de ellos. Habíamos comprado ropa para el viaje que sugirió mi madre, para el que tan solo quedaban unas cuantas semanas. Suspire, me encontraba mirando hacia el vacio, Víctor movía frente mi cara su mano de arriba abajo tratando hacerme volver de la luna, después de cierto tiempo pasado desde su movimiento frente a mi cara me saco de el punto fijo a donde miraba perdida. Los demás se encontraban fisgoneando en la laptop que sostenía en mis manos que era lo que había estado viendo, hasta que llego el doctor interrumpiéndonos a todos. Al parecer tenía buenas noticias.

-chicos, me alegra decirles que Garfield se encuentra ahora mucho mejor, solamente tengo una duda… ¿Con que golpearon al joven Jason?, al parecer lo dejaron en un estado vegetativo… y puede que muera…

Voltee a ver a Dick y a Víctor quienes se miraban el uno al otro de manera de cómplices, y al parecer se encontraban felices sobre lo que le habían hecho a Jason.

-Por cierto, chicos, pueden irse a casa, como ya les dije, Garfield se encuentra bien de salud y… No queremos que ninguno de ustedes se contagie ¿o sí?

Todos nos miramos y luego movimos la cabeza de un lado al otro expresando un no, pero no sin antes preguntar si podríamos volver al día siguiente a visitarlo, su respuesta me alegro mucho. Cuando salimos del hospital siendo la de enfrente, me tope con alguien, una chica de cabello rubio y ojos azules, plana como una tabla, era ella… Tara Markov, no puedo creer que haya vuelto…

-Hola chicos-dijo la rubia como si no hubiese hecho nada anteriormente a su desaparición. Todos la saludamos, ella quería permanecer con nosotros, o al menos acompañarme a mi casa, puesto que las parejas al parecer estarían ocupados. Aunque no confiaba en ella, cedí a sus caprichos, cosa que me molestaba, pero después de que hubiera vuelto a la ciudad… y el hecho de que se mudo a mi vecindario, me parecían no mucha razón para dejarla acompañarme, mas sin embargo, no quería irme sola. Los tortolitos tenían pensado ir al parque y creo ya imaginarme a que, mucha más razón para dejarlos solos.

Tomamos caminos separados Tara y yo por un lado y los demás por el otro. Tara estuvo todo el camino tratando de hacer plática, preguntándome sobre Garfield, y cuál era la razón por la que nos encontrábamos en el hospital, no le respondí ninguna de las millones de preguntas que me hizo. Cuando llegamos a enfrente de mí "casa" más bien mansión, Tara se enojo y comenzó a gritarme, me recalco muchas cosas. -¡Oh!, Entiendo, la Señorita Roth se cree lo suficiente como para no responderme, La señorita Roth quiere volver a ser aquella Reina de Hielo, pero… ¿Volver a ser?, mas bien, ser mejor Reina de Hielo, mas Frívola, arrogante, la más …-La interrumpí de golpe, no podía creer aun que había aceptado que me acompañara, pensando que había cambiado, pero por favor… tara… ¿Cambiar?, no lo creo, aquella mente tan vacía muy apenas podía mantenerla con esa personalidad, no podía tener cambios ni nada que requiriera algo de conciencia. Me estaba lastimando con sus palabras pues ya no era así, con aquellos días que no quería recordar, pero ya era tarde, Markov le había echado sal a mis heridas. La tome del cuello e hice que chocara contra la pared.

-¡Mejor Cállate! Eres tan solo una de esas chicas fresas, sin cerebro, tan solo eres aire, y si no fueras tan plana, de seguro se te subiría mas a la cabeza, crees que por simplemente ser una rubia todos los chicos mueren por ti…-Fui interrumpida por tara.

-Si lo dice la chica que muere por Garfield y me odia por que el me ama.-Cuando termino de decir comencé a llorar, por lo que oculte mi rostro, simplemente me había dado en mi punto, corrí hacia adentro de la mansión. Dentro estaba mi madre esperándome.

-Rachel, ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Por qué llegas tan tarde?- Dijo mi madre Arella, Simplemente la ignore y seguí mi camino hacia mi habitación, aun corría y ella seguía preocupada. No quiso seguirme porque sabía las consecuencias de hacerlo cuando me encontraba en ese estado. Al llegar a mi habitación, abrí y azote la puerta al haber entrado, me tire en mi cama a llorar… en aquella grande y oscura habitación.

Tirada en mi cama llorando y recordando los viejos tiempos con Garfield… Levante mi cabeza repentinamente, recordando aquel álbum lleno de fotos de mi molesto amigo y mías. Eran fotos de los mejores 10 primeros años de mi vida, se encontraban en aquel gran librero junto con mi diario, los libros de ficción, terror… etc. Este álbum de fotos era muy preciado para mí, todos los demás libros, incluso mi propio diario eran de colores oscuros, este era la excepción, pues era de una tonalidad de azul cielo…

Me levante de la cama dirigiéndome hacia el librero, al llegar a este tome ese libro azul cielo, recargándolo en mi pecho, caminando hacia mi cama de nuevo. Empecé a abrirlo delicadamente, pasando pagina por pagina… desde que estábamos en la guardería, hasta nuestro primer día de escuela… cumpleaños… fiestas escolares, ido a nadar… tantas cosas, tantos recuerdos, cuando él me había cantado… no era una voz tan melodiosa que digamos, más bien parecía que aullaba. Termine de ver el álbum después de alrededor de 1 hora. Al terminar de verlo me senté y me recosté boca a arriba, sin saber que pensar… al momento se volvieron las palabras de La Tara-da Markov a mi mente…

Ese recuerdo de hacían 6 años no era ya tan tal como lo recordaba, ya era algo borroso, cuando yo era la freak que no socializaba con absolutamente nadie, causaba miedo y todos me juzgaban, era la chica fría… "La reina de hielo"… ¿y cómo era que no me iba a ganar ese título siendo como era?

-"Ciertamente, no me llevaba bien con absolutamente nadie en el colegio, con nadie hasta que me encontré con ciertas personas, entre ellas Kori Anders quien fue la primera que intentó hablar conmigo y siempre le daré las gracias por ello. Era pelirroja, alta, de ojos verdes y estudiante de nueva, se acababa de mudar a la ciudad, lo que significaba que hablaba de forma muy libresca y perfecta. Era una chica tan alegre y simpática que contagiaba a cualquiera que se encontrara con ella, algo que pudo ayudarme un poco con mi personalidad. Después conocí a Dick Grayson, ese chico era retraído, silencioso, misterioso y lleno de secretos. Siendo delgado, de cabello negro y ojos azules, un galán para todas las chicas a quienes preferiría llamar zorras de la escuela, todas babeaban por él. No era que no fuese un galán, simplemente su personalidad tan parecida a la mía me hacia odiarlo. Con el paso del tiempo, me di cuenta de que el chico no era tan como yo como pensé en un principio, pues a él le gustaba practicar deportes, competir y, aunque era reservado, era un chico agradable.

También estaba Víctor Stone, el grandulón musculoso de nuestro grupo. Era de piel morena, ojos grises, altísimo y con un físico que ya quisieran la mitad de los chicos de la escuela. Siendo así, no faltaba que perteneciese a algún equipo, pero era todo lo contrario a los soquetes engreídos de la escuela, el era maduro, comprensivo, bromista, machista en ocasiones y un genio de la tecnología. Parecía una gigantesca roca indestructible pero tenía una debilidad y esta tenia nombre… Abby Bee. Al igual que él era deportista y no era la delicadeza en persona. Era una chica ruda, sarcástica, directa y dinámica. Feminista a más no poder, solía enfrentarse continuamente en esgrimas verbales con Stone por demostrar cuál era el sexo dominante. Era morena como él, de pelo negro brillante y ojos marrones que podrían derretir chicos a sus pies o enviarlos a freír monos al otro extremo de la habitación. Eran un verdadero dolor de cabeza muchas veces. También se encontraba el, ese Rubio de ojos verdes, Garfield Logan "Mi amigo" según él, pero aun así, obtenía mucha diversión con él, pero no, no sentía que fuésemos amigos, de verdad, era realmente molesto, simplemente le seguía corriente y así evitaba las tontas peleas que ya conocía después de haberlas sufrido durante 10 años. Ese chico simplemente amaba colmarme la paciencia, tratando de hacer reír a todos con chistes malos, era obvio que quería llamar la atención.

Después de un tiempo había llegado una rubia de ojos azules, todos los chicos morían por ella y la verdad Garfield no era la excepción, comenzamos a juntarla pero tenía cierta desconfianza hacia a ella, quien tenía cierto interés por Gar, y eso me hacía sentir odio por ella… más bien puede que celos, pues iban de un lado a otro como goma de mascar… siendo nuestra amiga tiempo después llego a traicionarnos revelando todo sobre nosotros, y había tenido razón en haberle tenido desconfiada a la rubia plana. Nos había lastimado a todos, incluso a Gar quien se supone siempre era el feliz de la pandilla, que nadie le hacía nada, nada lo mortificaba ni le hacía sentir mal. Estaba sufriendo por ella ciertamente, y más cuando nos abandono, pues al día siguiente de su traición, había sido misteriosamente atropellada, y antes de que terminara su tratamiento en la ciudad, se la llevaron de la ciudad. Ciertamente a Garfield le dolía no volver a verla y a mí me dolía y ardía verlo triste por ella.

Muchas partes del recuerdo eran tan borrosas, no era muy bueno que digamos… se brinca una parte más o menos a 3 años adelante y luego recuerdo verlo herido, muy confundido, sin entender nada y todo por mi culpa, luego también después de ese incidente, había ido con el psiquiátrico y mi padre a la cárcel, después todo a la normalidad según recuerdo. Garfield no estaba molesto conmigo, creo que Kori le había explicado que pasaba… luego fue muy confuso. Pero ese recuerdo sin razón me puso a llorar, ¿como no lo iba a hacer?, había lastimado al ser a quien había amado, por quien mis sentimientos volvían a salir de su escondite. Pero también Tara había vuelto, ¿cuál sería la reacción de Garfield? Es que de nuevo me ignoraría… ya no puedo creerlo. "

Termine pensando con eso, mi mente se quedo en silencio, al igual que lo que había a mi alrededor, todo era silencio, me levante y abrí la persiana un poco observando hacia la luna, se veía tan linda… Me volví a recostar en mi cama, pensando en que Garfield se recuperaría, me quede soñando con él durante la noche.

**Pd. Saldré de vacaciones por como dos semanas, pero no estoy segura si es que me prestaran la computadora para poner los capítulos. De hecho ya tengo hechos la mayoría… y ya estoy a punto de acabar la historia… pero aun no es oficial hehe… bien, si es que me prestan la computadora me tendrás subiendo otro capítulo, quizás mañana también y si comentas hoy mismo (de nuevo ^^)**


	9. ¿Pesadilla o Realidad?

**Bien, tú no te preocupes, de todas maneras yo no hubiese podido continuarlo porque Salí de vacaciones y pues… no me querían prestar la computadora… así que… uff… am… si casi toda la historia… solamente me falta parte del capítulo anterior al del final… y el final… o quizás... Me falten 2 y medio? Depende de la inspiración, agregare un capitulo… Me alegra mucho que te guste la historia… (Al parecer la única U.u… Pero 1 es mejor que nada… y me alegras mucho el día chica (: ) Hahaha… yo no tengo nada en contra de terra… a menos que lastime a CB o a Raven… haha… Si, la puse así porque... ya no recuerdo porque pero era parte mega importante para la historia (?) Haha, bien aquí te dejo el capitulo porque entre mas escribo esto, más ganas me dan de escribirte y será mas gratificaciones lo que leas que capitulo: P hahahahahaahaha…. **

**Capitulo 9.- ¿PESADILLA O REALIDAD?**

"-Rachel… Rachel!, abre los ojos Rachel…- Una voz se escuchaba que me decía, a mi alrededor se oía la naturaleza tan linda, poco a poco abrí los ojos, y lo vi a él, ese chiquillo rubio ojiverdes.-Hola Rachel, al fin despiertas – al final de esto se recostó a mi lado, pero antes besándome la frente, luego me abrazo, todo a mi o más bien dicho a nuestro alrededor era tan brillante.

-Garfield… ¿Dónde estamos? ¡¿Estás bien?-dije gritando de manera emocionada como una fanática loca que padece de "bieber fever" viendo a justin bieber en persona, y aunque ciertamente lo odio, era la misma emoción o mejor aún.

-Estamos donde tú quieras estar… solo vine a visitarte y quería ver si tú eras la que estaba bien, pues claramente recuerdo que comenzaste a llorar…

-Es cierto que llore, pero ahora estoy bien… y más si estoy contigo…-dije con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro. El se acerco a mí, mientras estábamos recostados en el pasto verde rodeados de flores, me tomo por la cintura acercándome más a él, cuando estuvimos suficientemente cerca uno del otro, nos dimos un cálido beso en los labios, tan dulce y glorioso. Pero tanta gloria no podía ser para siempre, pues, de pronto todo en ese lugar comenzó a tornarse oscuro, nubes negras lloviendo… no era agua… si no sangre. Los arboles se habían marchitado, todo lo que había de bonito se convertía en una pesadilla, de repente todo se volvió blanco, apareció Tara y nuestros amigos Kori, Dick, Víctor y Abby, volvimos a aquel lugar de pesadilla… la tierra parecía consumirse en sí, en realidad no era la tierra, en si era Tara y al parecer nuestros amigos parecían estatuas controladas, eran fríos y mataban a cuanto animal y persona se topaban aunque de hecho esas personas eran producto de mi imaginación, mis amigos iban tras de mí y Garfield, o más bien solo por Garfield, yo no les servía, yo no le servía a Tara, ella quería a Garfield solo para ella. Y si, es que acaso me quería a mí, era para quitarme del camino entre ella y su objetivo: Garfield Logan. MI Garfield. Note que después de este comienzo de la pesadilla en mi hermoso sueño, Garfield a lo lejos me gritaba cosas.

-¡Rachel!, es tu sueño, tu imaginación, puedes cambiar esta pesadilla, ¡hazlo!-decía muy preocupado el pobre, tenía miedo y ahora arrepentimiento por haber entrado a mis sueños. La Barbie lo tenía en sus garras, mientras lo mordía, parecía una especie de vampiro, la piel de gar se volvía blanca, ante mis ojos había muerto. Unos minutos después, me encontraba rodeada por Kori, Dick, Víctor y Abby, estaba aterrada, Garfield se levanto y los quito de golpe, no tenía ni idea si lo hacía para protegerme o que quería. Resulto que ya solo, en sus manos me encontraba, quería atacarme. Y lo hizo ciertamente, era muy doloroso, como me atacaba, solté un grito desgarrador, el decía todo lo que temía, lo que no quería que me dijera nunca, me destrozo el corazón y a la vez me había asustado, destrozado, desgarrado... Simplemente tenía que abrir los ojos, pero no podía, decidí tratar de controlar mi sueño, y por fin pude… haciendo que de mi salieran un par de alas negras volando hacia Garfield y mi único ataque fue un dulce beso en sus labios. Tirados en el piso a él le salieron un par de alas blancas, nos complementábamos el uno al otro, girábamos de manera armoniosa, Tara ardía de furia, tratando de atacarme… Utilizo las piedras de mi alrededor y me cubrió por completo con ellas, bueno casi por completo, trataba de romperme los huesos con ellos, y aunque Garfield no era del todo mi Garfield por culpa suya la estaba atacando, de mi comenzó a salir aquel poder… Por mi todo hizo una explosión, todos se encontraban muertos a mi alrededor… y siguió lloviendo sangre después de la batalla.

Tan solo me recosté en el piso a lado de mis fallecidos amigos. Simplemente deseaba hacerlos volver, pero mi sueño era más fuerte que yo, comencé a revolcarme de dolor sin razón ni compasión, había aparecido el recuerdo de mi padre, me sostenía entre sus manos y me soltaba al vacio en el cual caía y caía, perdí la conciencia en mi sueño, pero otras manos me sostenían. Unas manos cálidas, al abrir de nuevo los ojos vi los rostros ensangrentados con vistas pérdidas de mis amigos. Grite y simplemente libere más poder en mí.

Volvimos a un paraíso hermoso, todos estaban como ángeles, incluso yo, ¿es que en mi sueño había muerto?, ese no era el caso, lo único que importaba era que estábamos bien, me beso, pero en realidad estaba besando a Jason, volvía a ver a Garfield llorar y luego lo veía morir siendo apuñalado por la espalda por tara.

Esto último, ver morir a Garfield por mi culpa desconsolado y aparte apuñalado por su antiguo amor me hizo despertar, inclusive más que aquella pesadilla sangrienta."

-Aaaah!-Desperté gritando de golpe, eran las 4 am, pero ya no podía dormir, al fin y al cabo quedaba tan solo unas horas para la hora en que me levantaba, pero me acosté de nuevo y me quede dormida al instante.

Ya era de mañana cuando volví a despertar, recordando aquella horrible pesadilla, recobrando la compostura, me levante de la cama poniendo mi uniforme. Baje las escaleras y entre a la cocina, en la cual se encontraba mi madre, al parecer sorprendida.

-Rachel, ¿Por qué traes el uniforme hija?-Dijo Arella.

-"¿Que no es obvio? Voy a la escuela"-pensé –Voy a la escuela madre.

-¿En sábado?-dijo aun incrédula. Abrí mis ojos y escupí el jugo de naranja que estaba tomándome. ¿Cómo era posible que perdiera la noción del tiempo? Si yo siempre sabía que día era y así.

-¿de veras… es sábado?...- Soltando el vaso, me fui a mi habitación y me quite el uniforme colgándolo donde estaba. Me puse una playera negra un poco escotada y también una pequeña chamarra azul rey con gorro, los pantalones eran unos Jeans casi negros, se encontraban un poco despintados. Cuando termine de cambiarme me fui a la cocina de nuevo, mi madre se encontraba sorprendida de la rapidez de mi cambio de ropa. Ambas desayunamos waffles y jugo de naranja. Al terminar Llegaron Kori y Abby, al parecer tenían planes. Kori vestía una blusa morada y unos jeans azules, en cuanto a Abby, tenía una camisa de color amarillo con unos pantalones negros. Ambas chicas entraron a la casa y desayunaron con nosotras, le informaron lo ocurrido a mi madre quien se preocupo aun mas por Garfield, pero ya tenían planeado ir a sacarme de la casa, para ir de excusión al hospital y al centro comercial, cuando llegamos, al hospital los doctores lo primero que dijeron fue pueden llevárselo, se encuentra muy bien de salud, cuando preguntamos si podríamos pasar a verlo dijo que sí, pero en cuanto llegábamos a la habitación se oían risas, abrimos la puerta poco a poco y ahí estaba la rubia plana, más bien dicho la Tara-da.

-Hola chicas- dijo Garfield con una sonrisa, tenía su mano arriba de la de Tara, cosa que me molestaba mucho, mis ojos ardían, quería llorar, gritar y lanzarme encima de esa chica, quería arrancarle los pelos, pero no podía, ese lugar era un hospital. Simplemente di un trago muy grueso- ¿Qué tienen? ¿Por qué no contestan?

-Hola Gar- contestamos las tres, no teníamos ni idea de que nos encontraríamos a Tara ahí, Kori y Abby la odiaban, de hecho no la odiaban, más bien sentían un poco de resentimiento, pero era yo la que sentía ese gran odio por ella, luego ante sus preguntas solamente Kori y Abby le respondieron, yo no tenía palabras y Kori sabia el porqué- Es que no teníamos idea sobre tara, hace tanto tiempo que no la veíamos… pero estamos muy felices- dijeron gritando de felicidad lanzándose contra ella para abrazarla. Para mí, lo que hicieron fue una simple actuación para no preocupar de nada a gar, no querían que se supiera nada. Pero, algo que Kori no sabía, fue lo que paso entre tara y yo anoche, la comprendo, ellas creen que tara cambio aunque sea un poco, pero es imposible. Para mí, si ella volvía, lo más posible es que lo hacía por una sola cosa, algo que era lo único que teníamos en común: Garfield Logan. En sus pensamientos sentía toda su farsa, pero Garfield por alguna extraña razón no leía los pensamientos que no fueran los míos, que bueno, y por el momento no podía leerlos, porque no le dejaba hacerlo. Así que no se dará cuenta, o el no quiere desatar su potencial leyendo mentes, o simplemente quería olvidarse de eso por algún momento.

-¿Estás bien Gar?-Le dije poniéndome al otro lado de la cama.

-Si, además estoy muy feliz y dicen que me recupero muy rápido, tanto que podría salir hoy mismo.-Dijo gar, no dejaba de verlo y a la vez con la vista periférica a tara que sabía que me estaba insultando en la mente, por la manera en que el me veía y yo lo veía.

-¿Y que les parece que si cuando salgamos vayamos a comprar pizza?-Dijo Kori alegre por lo que dijo gar.

Toc Toc Toc Era el sonido de la puerta mientras alguien la tocaba, instantes más tarde la persona que tocaba abrió la puerta y entro a la habitación. Era un doctor, nos saco de la habitación para hacer unos cuantos chequeos de rutina, cuando salió, dijo que estaba dado de alta, fue más rápido de lo que esperaba. Nos emocionamos demasiado y fuimos corriendo a la habitación de Garfield, Tara y yo Fuimos corriendo hasta la habitación y la empuje "por accidente" haciendo que callera al suelo, pues debía entrar yo primero porque yo tenía su ropa limpia, y tenía que entregársela. Entre a la habitación y tan pronto como se la di Salí, es cierto que me hubiera encantado un momento a solas, pero por favor, se iba a cambiar y no quería que nadie pensara mal de mí por quedarme con él a cambiarlo o algo por el estilo. Cuando salió de la habitación, se veía muy lindo como siempre.

Portaba una playera de manga larga negra y arriba de esta una camisa morada, también usaba unos pantalones negros. Salimos del hospital como si nada, y Kori nos llevo a una pizzería que estaba cerca, aunque yo diría que no tanto, además de que pudimos haber comprado pizza en cualquiera de los pizzerías que habíamos pasado, Tara iba aferrada al brazo izquierdo de Garfield apoyando su cabeza en el hombro, Abby y Kori iban adelante platicando de cosas de chicas, mientras que yo iba solitaria con mis pensamientos. Al llegar, en la pizzería se encontraban Dick y Víctor, quienes estaban cumpliendo su turno de trabajo, les quedaban unos cuantos minutos, pues ya iban a ser las 4. Se sorprendieron al vernos y pronto nos atendieron, pasaron los pocos minutos que les quedaban de turno y cuando terminaron se fueron a sentar a la mesa donde estábamos. Tara estaba riéndose mucho de los chistes de chico bestia, y tengo que decirlo uno que otro eran graciosos, pero ella simplemente lo estaba empeorando.

-Y bien tara… ¿Dónde has estado?-Le pregunto el ojiazul a la rubia.

-He andado de aquí para allá, de un lado a otro sin descanso, al parecer mis padres no se cansan de aceptar que los promuevan en su empleo y tener que mudarse constantemente.-Dijo Tara. Así como describió tara a sus padres, El señor y la Señora Markov, personas de negocios muy ocupadas, y cuando veían una oportunidad para progresar y ganar más dinero, puesto lo ambiciosos que eran, no la desperdiciaban. –Pero al parecer entendí, nos quedaríamos aquí por lo menos un año… así que estudiare de nuevo con ustedes…

Tan pronto termino tara de decir esto, a Kori y a Garfield se les iluminaron los ojitos y la abrazaron como que si no hubiese una mesa que los dividía, y la verdad, prácticamente me estaban aplastando.

-Ehh.. Chicos…-Dije casi sin poder respirar por que me aplastaban.

-Lo lamento-Dijeron Kori y Garfield, Tara simplemente sonreía.

-Muy bien, aquí están la pizza que ordenaron-Dijo una muchacha, quien al parecer era mesera.

Todos empezamos a comernos la pizza, hasta que vimos que quedaba un solo pedazo, todos discutían por él.

-Yo me lo merezco, trabaje todo el día.-Dijo Víctor.

-No, Yo me lo merezco, fui yo el que trabajo todo el día. –Dijo Dick, pronunciando más fuerte la palabra YO.

-¡Vamos! Chicos, yo la merezco, acabo de salir del hospital-Continuo Garfield.

-Amigos, yo quisiera quedármela pues yo los traje aquí-Les dijo Kori, aunque más que nada, lo hacía para ver a Dick, no me engaña…

-Yo digo que se la den a Tara, pues acaba de regresar, está bien y a partir de ahora estará con nosotros-Nos dijo Abby, y como yo, quería que se la comiera cualquiera menos la Tara-da me metí en la conversación teniendo éxito con mi argumento. -Yo estoy de acuerdo en que le den el último pedazo a Garfield, pues como ya dijo, acaba de salir del hospital.-

-¡Dos votos a mi favor! Yo me la como-Dijo Garfield tomando el pedazo de pizza, lo observe tan tranquilo como abría la boca tan grande que hizo que le cupiera el pedazo completo en la boca de un solo bocado. Víctor tenía los ojos hechos fuego, pues él se lo quería comer, pero aun así, creo que no le gustaría porque ese trozo de pizza era de la parte vegetariana que se había pedido para nuestro amigo. Abby se encontraba a su lado abrazándolo y palmeando un poco su hombro para tranquilizarlo, cosa que no esperaba que sirviera pero lo hizo.

Al cabo de unos minutos, pagamos la cuenta, todos se levantaron de la mesa menos Chico Bestia y yo, Tara había ido al baño.

-Rachel… Gracias-Sonrió ampliamente el chico rubio, MI chico.

Ante tal acción simplemente le devolví la sonrisa, y agache un poco mi cabeza, y sin razón alguna, me ruboricé. Salió Tara del baño tomando a Garfield del brazo y lo jalo lejos de mí.

**GARFIELD LOGAN P.O.V**

Observe como Rachel se ruborizaba, la verdad no sé porque, pero no importa, por el momento no puedo dejar de pensar en mi chica, esperen un momento… ¿será que esta ruborizada o que me devolvió la sonrisa porque estoy sonriendo como idiota? Cambie la expresión de mi cara rápidamente pues Tara haló de mi brazo haciéndome soltar un pequeño gritito.- ¡Aaahh! Tara. ¿A dónde vamos?

-¡Nos vamos!, no entiendes, los chicos nos dejan-Dijo Tara

-Pero no me quiero ir, ¿Dónde está Rachel?, piensas en dejarla-Le dije.

-Déjala, ya vendrá, lo sé.

-Está bien- Suspire. Volteé hacia atrás, y vi como es que Rachel se paraba y caminaba hacia dónde nosotros nos encontrábamos, no se por que habrá demorado tanto, pero nos alcanzó fuera del establecimiento.

-Iremos al parque- Fueron las palabras utilizadas por Kori, quien al parecer estaba muy feliz.

- ¿Nos acompañan? –añadió Abby.

Tara tan pronto se dio cuenta dijo que si, mientras yo aún no tenía respuesta, pero si ella iba yo también, al parecer Rachel no quería estar sola, no esta vez, así que no tuvo ninguna otra elección más que acompañarnos. No creo que le agradara mucho la idea, pero ya no tenía ninguna otra opción.

Al llegar al parque, sacamos una de las pelotas que habíamos traído y comenzamos a jugar Vóley Ball, Jugamos Chicos contra Chicas, las cuales eran 4 y nos dejaban en desventaja, pero como era de esperar, Rachel no quería jugar, Se acomodo Fácilmente bajo la sombra de un árbol, acomodándose en posición de loto y se puso a meditar. Cuando inició el partido, parecía que íbamos a ganar, pero, habíamos olvidado algo o más bien a alguien: Abby. La chica mas atlética que había conocido en mi vida, olvide que competíamos contra ella, quien pronto nos supero. El marcador de los primeros 20 minutos fue alrededor de 6-0 A favor de nosotros. Y en el resto del tiempo que jugamos, que fue alrededor de 1 hora, el cambio había sido tan drástico. Nos iban ganando por como el cuádruple. Al terminar el partido, ya era tarde, el sol estaba ocultándose, un bello atardecer, en el cómo era típico, según yo, Kori se acostaría con Dick en el pasto para observar el atardecer. Víctor y Abby se sentarían recostados en un árbol y yo… Esperaría a Rachel quien Fue por unos helados porque se lo pedí. Me encontraba Sentado en el pasto cuando Tara llego y se sentó a mi lado, observaba el atardecer muy tranquilamente cuando volteé hacia ella me tomo de los hombros y cuello me beso, en ese momento sentí la presencia de Rachel.

**TARA MARKOV P.O.V**

Me senté a lado de Garfield, viendo el atardecer con él, se distrajo un poco para verme, parte de mi plan, en ese momento iba llegando Rachel, justo lo que quería, así que tomé a Garfield por los hombros y cuello besándolo, nada más escuche como tiraba las bolas de nieve y como crujían los conos entre su manos, simplemente Fascinante…


	10. Simple Hipocresía

**Haha… si la odio : haha si a mí me ha pasado… solo que ese día mi despertador sonó y decía que eran las 7 y yo apurada y Salí de mi casa y bien oscuro y resultaron ser las 4 am… y yo toda de -.-" hahahah y me volví a dormir… Sobre el sueño… no se… me llego a la mente, además de que fui uniendo partes de pesadillas que recordaba… y puff! Así como así, salió esa pequeña cruel pesadilla… Gracias por el alago… pero en verdad no sé si lo merezco :PP… En si no siento que sea así… y pues… ahora que estoy en casa, podrás tener capitulo diario… o yo que se ;) hahaha… Muchas gracias chica ^^… ¿También estas de vacaciones no? Espero disfrutes lo poco que queda aun… Y cuando se acaben los capítulos que ya tengo escritos… será cuando me tarde un poco más… porque bien, tengo que escribir xD… Y lamento que este capítulo sea un poco mas corto…**

**CAPITULO 10.- SIMPLE HIPOCRESIA **

**TARA MARKOV P.O.V**

Me senté a lado de Garfield, viendo el atardecer con él, se distrajo un poco para verme, parte de mi plan, en ese momento iba llegando Rachel, justo lo que quería, así que tomé a Garfield por los hombros y cuello besándolo, nada más escuche como se tiraban las bolas de nieve y como crujían los conos entre su manos, simplemente Fascinante… Para cuando nos separamos la tonta se había ido, creo que estaba encima de un árbol, pues se oían crujidos de las ramas de los árboles como cuando alguien se sube a ellos o simplemente los está moviendo. La luna estaba saliendo, abriendo paso a la oscuridad de la noche y a las millones de estrellas en el cielo nocturno de la ciudad. Cuando queríamos irnos apareció la chica.

-Vaya, hasta que te hiciste ver-Le dije un poco sarcástica.

-Chicos, me voy-Dijo La chica que me quería quitar a MI novio aunque oficialmente aun no lo fuésemos.

-Espera Rach, nos vamos juntos.-Sonrió mi pequeño chico de ojos verdes.

-Preferiría irme sola, además por que no acompañas mejor a Tara- dijo Rachel, eso era algo en lo que estaba de acuerdo, en cuanto más tiempo nos dejara solos, mejor para mí.

-Pero Rachel, te acompaño, además no sé si sepas pero, ¡Tara es vecina nuestra!, así que sería bueno que te acompañáramos para que no te vayas sola. –Continuo Garfield, cosa que me hartaba, pero bueno, mientras a él le gustara lo que iba a hacer, a mí también aunque no mucho si se trataba de ella.

Dick llevo a Kori a su casa, mientras que Víctor que vivía a un rumbo diferente del de Abby se despedía de ella con uno de esos besos apasionados que se daban según supe. Nos fuimos a nuestras casas, yo como siempre sujetando a Garfield de su brazo izquierdo diciéndole con la mirada a Rachel quien estaba del otro lado que no se le ocurriera acercársele pues Garfield es MIO. Llegamos a la casa de Rachel y se quedó ahí unos cuantos segundos, Garfield y yo nos despedíamos de ella, cuando entro a su casa, lo lleve a la mía y antes de dejarme en la entrada de mi casa comenzamos a besarnos, mientras él me tomaba por la barbilla. Terminando nuestra despedida, se fue a su casa y yo entre a la mía…

**FIN TARA MARKOV P.O.V.**

**RACHEL ROTH P.O.V**

Terminando Tara con sus falsas despedidas y Garfield con sus tan reales saludos hacia mi madre, entre a la casa, mi madre me vio preocupada, pero no había expresión alguna en mi rostro, y aunque me sentía tan mal, esta vez no lo demostré, ni me fui corriendo a llorar a mi cuarto, ni a pensar o escribir en mi diario. Más bien, fui a la gran biblioteca que había en casa y tome uno de los libros, comencé a leer un poco sin fijarme en cual era. Después de estar ahí como una hora, fui a mi habitación y saque uno de los libros o más bien dicho libretas que había en mi librero. Tome una libreta con pasta color rojo. En esta libreta escribía una pequeña historia, que al igual que con mi diario o con la meditación, me desahogaba. Esto era cuando realmente estaba mal. La historia se llama "Las vueltas de la vida" y decidí continuarla…

"… y después de todo lo ocurrido entre nosotros dos parecía haberse esfumado ante la Aparición de la chica de pelo castaño y ojos verdes que anteriormente lo había hecho sufrir, aunque ahora para él, era como si no hubiera pasado nada. La chica seguía tan venenosa como siempre, inculcándole ideas, pero él no se daba cuenta el objetivo de Tamara, no se que se tenía en contra mía, pero desde que la conocimos, siempre supe que nos traería problemas.

-¿Estás aquí Raquel?-Dijo el pelinegro

-Si Gabriel, pero ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que estarías todo el día con Tamara…-Le contesto Raquel al pelinegro

-La verdad, no lo sé… -Dijo Gabriel ofreciéndole una de sus brillantes sonrisas- Me preguntaba si la señorita quisiera ir a Dar una vuelta, claro, si no es mucha molestia-Dijo poniendo su brazo en posición para que Raquel lo tomara.

-Por supuesto que no-Le respondió

Terminando de decir esto, salieron de la casa, encontrándose con un jardín hermoso el que los rodeaba afuera, con sus rosas, su pasto, los pajarillos que por ahí volaban… hace tanto tiempo que no veía ardillas por ahí, pero estaba una en la rama de un árbol… Se sentamos en el hermoso jardín, viendo hacia el cielo, a los alrededores, todo era paz y tranquilidad, el bello cantar de los pajarillos… Todo tan perfecto y no podría ser más perfecto ¿o sí? Era la pregunta de Raquel… respondida por un cálido beso. La verdad ahora si podría serlo… podría serlo si ella no hubiera llegado haciendo escándalo provocando una pequeña riña… Comenzó separándola de Gabriel jalándola del cabello, al instante que no estuvieron juntos la soltó y como la "vampiresa" traía una copa de "sangre" bebiéndola antes de terminarla la derramo sobre el azulado vestido de Raquel.

Eso sí que no podría aguantarlo. Evitando tratar de enojarse, conteniendo su rabia, pero a la vez esa era una rabia incontrolable, Raquel se lanzó hacia ella tirándola al piso y tomándola del cuello tratando de ahorcarla, pero su instinto asesino seso cuando sintió una mano externa en su hombro. Esa era la mano de Gabriel. Se levanto quitando el polvo de su vestido azul, Tamara tenía los ojos encendidos mirándola, pero tan pronto pudo, fue y se aferro a Gabriel.

-¡Gabriel!, detén a esa cualquiera, ¿No entiendes que te quiere quitar de mi lado?

-Tamara, por favor cálmate-le respondió Gabriel tomándola de los brazos para después llevarla dentro de la casa, mientras ella oponía resistencia, pero no fue suficiente, ella cedió cuando al fin Gabriel la beso tranquilizando sus instintos y a la vez celos. –"No pudo creerlo, lo hizo frente de mi, rompiendo una promesa de amor para formar otra, pero, ya es demasiado tarde, el ha decidido volver con ella, por más daño que le cause"-pensé. Ella observo como la llevaba abrazada hacia la casa, le había dado una gran puñalada, dolía y mucho, demasiado, era un dolor tan GIGANTE en el pecho, contenía las ganas de arrancar ese órgano que contiene el sentimiento del amor, tan doloroso y destructivo cuando no es correspondido… Ella simplemente se desboronó al instante que supo que estaban lo suficientemente lejos como para oírla, lloro incansablemente, fue hacia los arbustos, quienes no tenían nada que ver, pero tenía que descargar su ira en algo, ese dolor que la consumía en el interior, se tiro en los arbustos y comenzó a arrancar las hojas de a puñadas, las hojas… las ramas… todo lo que hubo a su alrededor, las flores… y muchas cosas. Terminando de soltar su ira, entro a la casa y entonces…"

Estas líneas de continuación en la historia me habían ayudado lo suficiente para sofocar el dolor que sentía. Al terminar de escribir entonces, Rachel soltó el lapicero/pluma que sostenía dejándolo tirado encima de la libreta. "Ya es muy tarde… debería dormir" pensé, tras esto, guarde la libreta en su lugar, esa noche hacia sin duda mucho calor, por lo cual me quite la ropa que traía y me puse una camisa de tirantes y unos shorts. Me recosté en la cama y me quede dormida, esta vez sin pensar en lo ocurrido que sabia me pondría al instante a llorar…


	11. Un mal Día Parte 1

**Hahaha… Bien… espero que no esperaras esto :3 muajajajajaj! Y si es que sigues en internet… aquí está el nuevo capítulo ;)… Como te dije no odio a nadie… solamente doy preferencias xD. Muchas gracias :') alegraste mi día ^^ … y creo que me adelante a decir lo del final :PP hahhahaha… bien descuida… aun disfrutaras como… 5 capitulos más ;) ahhahaha xD… Aquí te dejo el 11**

**CAPITULO 11.- UN MAL DÍA (Parte I)**

Pasaron un par de días, mi madre estaba sentada a un lado de mi cama. No sabía que estaba haciendo ahí, pero, lo único es que estaba con cara de preocupación.

-Hija, al fin despiertas-Dijo Arella.

-¿Cómo que al fin?-Le conteste, mientras con una mano me tallaba el ojo.

-Es que… Dormiste desde el sábado y hoy es lunes…-Me miro por unos segundos y luego alzo la mirada viendo al techo.

Abrí los ojos como platos pues me sorprendía eso, que a decir verdad no era común en mí. Trate de sentarme en la cama, cuando sentí algunas punzadas de dolor, un ardor en los brazos y un poco en las piernas. Ardían. Dolían. Observe a mi alrededor, notando que ese lugar no era mi casa, de hecho era como ¿Un hospital?-"Ah, ya veo…"-Fue lo único que logre pensar en el momento antes de intentar moverme de nuevo. –"¿Deberás son tan graves las heridas de mis brazos? Yo tan solo veo rasguños, pero es lo único…"-Hice un ligero movimiento de brazos haciendo que mi rostro en el momento fuera de dolor.

-Hija…-Fue la única palabra de mi madre, quien me tomaba evitando que me moviera.

Analice un poco la situación, tratando de recordar un poco mi sueño, lo único que podía hacer era ver por que tenia esas heridas. Pose mi mano derecha en mi estomago y me comenzó un dolor enorme. Raro, pues en mi sueño, no recordaba alguna herida en el estomago, a menos que- "Déjalo en paz, es mío, al fin y al cabo, será él quien te hará daño, no yo…-Apareció Garfield dándome un gran golpe que podría haber sido peor… tan solo ¿Me hizo un hoyo en el estomago?"-

-Arella, ¿Qué fue lo que paso?-No comprendía nada, pues ese sueño era irrelevante.

-Eso mismo es lo que yo intento saber-Dijo mi madre en tono de regaño… ¿O acaso era de preocupación?... podían ser ambas.- ¿A caso intentabas suicidarte?

-"¿Suicidarme? Porque dice eso… no fue mortal ¿O sí?"-Pensamientos de una chica confundida ante tal situación.

-Rachel, vi cuando tenías ese cuchillo entre tus manos, cada vez acercándolo más al cuello, hacías rayas en tu hombro, tenías los ojos abiertos. Parecías consciente. Aunque antes de llegar al cuello te puse un tranquilizante-Dijo mi madre llorando-Pudo haber sido demasiado tarde…

-"Si pudo haberlo sido, pero… ¿Era necesario ponerme tranquilizante para oso de cuando mi padre salía a cazar?"-seguí pensando en silencio sin decir nada a mi madre.

-Rachel, ¿Estas escuchándome?

-Si Arella "Cielos, esto está empezando a sacarme de quicio". Pero ¿Qué fue lo que paso en mi estomago?-le respondí

-No lo sé Rachel, No lo sé hija. Solamente te vi sangrando de ahí, perdías sangre… "Y yo me pregunto si estarás loca, serás emo o que es lo que pasa"

-"Porque yo no soy emo madre" ¿Podemos irnos?

-Solamente cuando el doctor lo diga Rachel.

-Me siento bien madre. ¿No es tarde para ir a la escuela?

-Te esperaras hasta que llegue el doctor hija. Lo más seguro es que tengas que descansar, pero aun no es tarde.

En ese instante llego el doctor notificando para mi gran suerte y ganas, que podía irme e ir a la escuela. Se origino una pequeña discusión entre mi madre y el doctor, ella por su parte decía que me encontraba en malas condiciones y que él me dejaba salir así como así, mientras que el, trataba de tranquilizarla y decirle que tenía un organismo fuerte, que podría aguantar y como ya había descansado lo suficiente, podría asistir a la escuela sin ningún problema. Y así se hizo, mi madre término convencida por el doctor… el ambiente se sentía algo… ¿Empalagoso? ¿Romántico? O para mi ASQUEROSO. ¿Quién querría en Susano juicio ver a dos adultos besándose en la habitación en la que estas, mientras que hace unos minutos estabas dormida...?, bueno tanto argumento, a la vez que odie a mis ojos por ver eso, el querer quitarme los oídos para evitar escuchar sus cariños. Para mi suerte no llegaron a mas que unos cuantos besos u arrumacos, si no estoy de acuerdo con todas mis emociones de que quedaría traumada de por vida. Eso lo aseguraba inteligencia. Perezosa tenia sueño. Miedo tenía miedo a que llegaran a más y mi madre tuviera un hijo de un desconocido y que llegara a ser mi padre y luego mi padre escapara de la cárcel o algo por el estilo y no solo lo matara a él, si no a mi madre y al posible producto de sus amoríos. Valentía quería enfrentarse a todo peligro que se hiciera presente… Espera un momento… ¿Por qué sigo pensando en esto, si lo sigo haciendo terminare perturbándome peor aun?, mejor ¡distráelos y vete a la escuela! Cuando Salí de tanto pensamiento ambos estaban ¿Viéndome? No, viéndose… ¿QUEEE! ¿Cómo es que llegue a este lugar?, se supone que estaban parados y yo en la cama pero ahora sigo en la cama, pero ellos… sí, estoy entre ellos.

-¿Mama? ¿Doctor? ¿Puedo ir a la escuela?

-¿Eh?-En ambos había expresión de confusión, se miraron ambos al mismo tiempo cruzando las miradas provocando que mi madre se sonrojara, pero el Doctor no se quedaba atrás, pues le sucedió lo mismo y en el intento de ocultarlo le recordó a mi madre que podríamos irnos y pues así, ellos se quedaron hablando un rato mientras yo regresaba a la casa por el uniforme.

Al llegar a la casa y vestirme, estaba a punto de salir corriendo cuando olvide que tenía que llevar mi mochila "Que martirio" es lo que pensaba, pues esa carga me haría sentir dolor en mi hombro, aunque si lo analizaba mejor, podría ayudarme a acostumbrarme a él y así aguantarlo. Salí de la casa, y de nuevo, para mi buena suerte, entramos en la tarde, aunque desde chica siempre haya tenido la costumbre de levantarme temprano para leer un buen libro, ver el amanecer o checar las actualizaciones de la red social llamada Facebook. De que dolía, lo hacía y mucho, puede que sin el ardor no lo hiciera tanto, pero mientras este estuviera presente, o el peso que representaba mi mochila hacia el hombro, seguiría doliendo. Camine todo el camino, tratando de concentrarme en no mostrar alguna muestra de dolor alguno, porque cualquier error podría ser perjudicial, y más si mis amigos se daban cuenta de ellos. Eso sería meter la pata y mucho. Saliendo de la "casa", camine unos metros y al parecer Garfield estaba con tara en la puerta de la casa de Garfield.

-"Esta bien, hoy no pasare por ti"-pensé.

Cruce la calle antes de que alguno de los dos me viera, voltee hacia los dos, y vi que ninguno traía uniforme. "Que raro ¿No piensan ir a la escuela?" continué caminando, pasaron varias cuadras hasta llegar a la escuela y en ella TODOS los estudiantes estaban con ropa casual. Llego Kori con Abby a su lado y se me quedaron viendo de arriba hacia abajo varias veces.

-¿Qué tanto me están mirando? Sé que soy hermosa pero basta.-Al terminar de decir esto, sonreí un poco. Ellas comenzaron a reír pero fue levemente.

-Es que… Rachel, mandaron un aviso a nuestras casas…-me comunico Abby

-Y se supone que a partir de hoy podemos traer ropa normal-Continuo Kori terminando lo que iba a decir su amiga.

-Uff, bueno, así me quedare el día de hoy… -Les respondí

Pasaron algunos minutos de platica, aun era temprano como para entrar a la escuela. Llegaron Tara y Garfield muy juntitos, simplemente los ignore, ignore todo, el cómo se veían, lo que decían las demás personas de cómo se veían, como se hablaban-Cosa que realmente me empalagaba- y en si todo lo que hacían. Incluso ignoraba mis sentimientos… Los celos, la ira, el amor, la tristeza… plagaron mi mente una a una con muchos pensamientos diferentes. Esto era algo difícil pues ya me estaban provocando jaqueca, lo suficientemente dura como para gritar o como un demonio destrozar todo lo que había a mi alrededor y que se que gozaría. Gozaría los gritos de dolor y angustia que expresaran, gozaría el sabor de su sangre… Comencé a imaginar a un demonio enfurecido haciendo destrozos de enormes magnitudes destrozando a las personas amadas tanto como a las odiadas y fue cuando vi lo primero, estaba destrozando a mis amigos, quienes gritaban mi nombre… ¡Rachel! ¡Rachel!, gritaban todos. Estaban adoloridos, angustiados, con temor y mucho. Esa no era yo. Algo me saco de mi mente, alguien seguía diciendo mi nombre y por su aguda voz y típica ropa rosada o azul oscuro combinada con algo negro que usa y ese pelo negro con puntas rosas… Debía ser Nicole, más bien conocida como Jinx. De pelo color negro con las puntas pintadas de rosa. De complexión delgada y piel pálida como la mía, más o menos de mi estatura, en fin, aunque antes parecía muy… ¿Fresa? Si se le llega a conocer te das cuenta de que en realidad no lo es, de hecho es una muy buena consejera y confidente cuando se le propone.

-¡RACHEL! –Grito Nicole

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! Hola Jinx-le respondí un poco aturdida… puede que un poco confundida…

-¡He llegado a salvarte el día!-Dijo Jinx con una gran sonrisa y algo atrás de ella.

-"¿Salvarme el día?" ¿A que te refieres?-le conteste como con un signo de interrogación en la cara, pero muy poco definido.

-Es que mira esas fachas que traes. ¡Están HORRIBLES!-grito Jinx, casi parecía que quería que todo mundo se diera cuenta de mi pequeño error.

-Nicole, Estas "Fachas" como les dices, son como las que acabas de utilizar apenas este viernes y días anteriores a él durante el ciclo escolar.-le dije mientras cruzaba los brazos y la miraba, contando que ella aparte de mi tenía los ojos en alguien más, se reflejaba en ellos la silueta de Wally, como quien dice, tenía un ojo en el gato y el otro en el garabato.

-¡Nicky!-Grito una voz desde atrás de mi. Era de un chico, Wally West. Alto, pelirrojo, ojiazul… atlético… Le gustaba correr y mucho, el tan solo verlo mientras corre hace que me canse sin haber intentado siquiera hacerlo. Él era el más rápido en la escuela, había ganado siempre, así que por mi parte da flojera competir contra él. Prefería competir mil veces contra Ryan Johnson (¿?) (Control Fenómeno xD) que con él. Contra Ryan, obtenía una ventaja clara, es cierto, pues siempre se la pasaba hablando de videojuegos o programas de tv y películas. El es ya por soltarlo Gordo… pero quien no lo iba a estar si se la pasa postrado en el sofá ante el televisor ya no las 24 si no las 30 horas al día que no existen, comiendo solamente comida chatarra y de ahí no habría nadie que lo sacara… pero el tema era Wally no control fenómeno…

Ya conocía a Jinx digo Nicole desde hace tiempo, pero la verdad no me interesaba, ella era de las que quería pertenecer al grupo de animadoras… y digo era porque se salió de su sueño de animación después de un pequeño conflicto causado por Rouge, una chica estirada quien… al ser de primer año de prepa, pero como ambas escuelas –secundaria y preparatoria- están como una sola, ella se convirtió en su modelo a seguir. ERROR. Pues la chica tan arrogante la había humillado frente a toda la escuela. No era culpa de la pobre Jinx que Wally estuviera siempre interrumpiendo los entrenamientos y distrayendo a las chicas, pues hay que admitirlo es muy guapo, pero es muy Inmaduro. La única orden de Jinx era librarse de Wally, aunque al parecer, solo iba a los entrenamientos y practicas solamente por Jinx, eso era algo que ella no entendía. Jinx hizo lo que Rouge le pido, lo llevo al centro del comedor y justo ahí Rouge los esperaba, quería hacerlo entender por las malas que no debía acercarse, pero fracaso. A último momento Jinx confundida por sus sentimientos que comenzaban a florecer, Intervino entre el camino de Rouge sobre lanzarle una bandeja de comida, ese día era puré de papas y espagueti, así que a la pobre de Jinx le cayó todo eso en la cara y el pelo. Ese día todos se burlaron de ella… Wally se quedo impactado, ¿Por qué era que había hecho por el sí tanto lo "detestaba"? Jinx corrió lo más lejos posible, al baño más lejano a limpiarse, Wally quería tomarla del brazo antes de que se fuera pero fue tarde, vio con mala cara a Rouge y fue corriendo tras Nicky quien ya había llegado al baño, y aunque él no era mujer, entro al baño para acompañar a Jinx, para su suerte no había ninguna chica o chico por aquellos rumbos. Ahí fue cuando…


	12. Un mal Día Parte 2

**Hahaha… de hecho ese día me inspire :D y se me hizo tan lindo y luego dije: ¿Por qué no? Así que aquí sigue la historia… Contada esta vez por Jinx :P. Y de hecho… al parecer ella durmió y muy profundamente que siendo sonámbula se lastimo a si misma… Lástima que no mencione que sus sabanas estaban manchadas con sangre… xD. Y ciertamente… eso me llego a pasar, pero con los amigos que considero en la vida real son: Dick y Kori. Hahaha… se sentía muy incomodo y muy caliente O_O pero siempre que están peleados y se acercan el uno al otro se siente el frio… Aquí te va otra actualización rápida… además de que es la continuación del capítulo de hoy. Si a mi también me alegra que aun haya 5 o 6 cap. Más… haha como te dije aun no la termino… pero de los que tengo escritos contando este aun faltan 5… Todo principio tiene un final… así que por eso. Y el final tendrá algunas partes inesperadas ;)**

**CAPITULO 11.-UN MAL DÍA (Parte II)**

Ese día toda persona presente en la cafetería se burlo de ella… Wally se quedo impactado, ¿Por qué era que había hecho por el sí tanto lo "detestaba"? Jinx corrió lo más lejos posible, al baño más lejano a limpiarse, Wally quería tomarla del brazo antes de que se fuera pero fue tarde, vio con mala cara a Rouge y fue corriendo tras Nicky quien ya había llegado al baño, y aunque él no era mujer, entro al baño para acompañar a Jinx, para su suerte no había ninguna chica o chico por aquellos rumbos. Ahí fue cuando al entrar Wally al baño, encontró a una triste chica llorando mientras se quitaba la comida del pelo y la ropa, el se recargo sobre la puerta y la observo tranquilamente. Unos minutos después se acerco a ella, quien al darse cuenta le grito y le arrojo la comida al pobre. Ella corrió por desesperación, pero fue acorralada en un corredor. Se le había cerrado el camino. Wally se acerco hacia ella y…

-¿Rachel, estas ahí? ¿En que piensas?-preguntaba Jinx desesperada… creo que ya habría tenido mucho tiempo hablándome.

-Sí, perdona… estaba pensando en ustedes –Le conteste sonriendo un poco.

-¿En que parte ibas?-Continuo Wally con el interrogatorio.

-en la parte en que la acorralas y…-No pude terminar mi oración, pues fui interrumpida por Jinx.

-Se acerco a mí, pidiéndome disculpas por lo sucedido. Agradeciéndome lo que había hecho por el… me dijo que no tenia porque tener a un ejemplo a seguir tan malo como Rouge, y que yo podría ser buena si me lo proponía y que él podría ayudarme en el intento y pidiéndome ser su novia me dio una rosa, tan hermosa que hasta la fecha no se ha marchitado…-relato Jinx quien al terminar de decir eso, vio a los ojos con mucha ternura y amor a Wally quien hacía lo mismo-…Te amo Wally…-Continuo la chica, recibiendo la misma respuesta de su veloz pelirrojo enamorado.

En ese instante llego Víctor Stone quien puso una mano sobre mi hombro herido de una manera tan fuerte como que si supiera sobre mi herida y lo estuviese haciendo a propósito. Mi cara se mostro un poco adolorida frente a la feliz pareja Flinx, así es Flinx, olvide mencionar que por la rapidez de Wally ahora le llaman Flash, pero ese no es el caso, pues mientras Víctor no viera mi expresión, todo estaría bien. Continuando ese día con mi mala suerte tocaba educación física. ¡SIMPLEMENTE GENIAL! Aunque primero tendría que pasar la clase de biología para esa clase.

Ya en la clase de Educación Física, nos sentamos todo el grupo en las bancas del gimnasio. El profesor, justo como Víctor, parecía saber de mi pequeño incidente, así como hecho apropósito, nos puso a jugar quemados. ERROR. GRAN ERROR. Después de varios golpes de balonazos hacia el rostro de Garfield, quien aunque le doliera se la pasaba protegiendo a la pelirrubia quien no se movía para nada, inclusive mientras el profesor estuviese regañándolo pues hace balones que debía salir de la cancha. En cuanto a Víctor y Abby, bueno, ellos eran lo bastante atléticos como para esquivar, atrapar, lanzar los balones y derribar a los contrincantes. Dick tan ágil como siempre, las artes marciales lo habían ayudado mucho. Kori tal como una bailarina danzando entre las pelotas, esquivándolas y tomándolas para lanzarlas como una extensión de sí misma. En cuanto a mí… siendo la chiquilla miedosa pero a la vez orgullosa que no mostraría su miedo ante las personas. Sé que el jugar es un enorme riesgo, pero era eso o reprobar Educación Física. ¿Por qué parecía que la mayoría de los lanzamientos iban dirigidos hacia mí? Un balonazo impacto directo en mi cara, me dolió la nariz, así que cuando cayó simplemente la arrugue un poco, cerré los ojos y los volví a abrir con un brillo intenso en ellos, con sed de venganza, y aunque no pudiese controlar lo que sentía mostrándolo a través de mis ojos, mi ser podría aguantarlo. Tome la primera pelota que había a mi paso, buscando con la mirada a mi agresor, hasta que lo veo: El pelirrojo grandulón que se burlaba a sus anchas… aquel que se la pasaba molestando… y que podría decir que era uno de los amigos de Jinx, no digo que ya no lo fuera, si no que ya no lo son tanto… hablo de: Caleb Applewhite (NA: hahahaha soy muy mala para los nombres… pero digamos que es "Mamut" xD solo utilicen su imaginación) Tome la pelota con fuerza, dándole vuelo, apuntando hacia Caleb… Al lanzarla dio justo en el blanco: Justo en medio de su narizota. GRAN ERROR. Fue lo peor que pude hacer, pues a pesar de quitarle su risa de tonto que tenia, hice que se enojara peor, se puso como loco buscando venganza a lanzarme muchas pelotas… la gran mayoría la esquive, pero con la primera que me cayó, eso fue lo que inicio una oleada de dolor, pues muchas de ellas impactaron directamente en el estomago, haciéndome caer al piso, y para continuar con mi mala suerte, comencé a sangrar de la herida del estomago y raramente a escupir sangre, tocia, pero para evitar las manchas, cubría mi boca con mi mano. Del lugar donde me había caído no me pare en un buen rato, no hasta que Garfield corrió hacia mi cuando se dio cuenta de lo ocurrido dejando a Tara descubierta, por suerte pude ver como la golpeaban. Eso era lo que se merecía la rubia.

-Gracias-Le dije a Garfield quien me tomaba de la mano

-De nada, pero tu ¿Estas sangrando?-respondió el, observando mi camisa blanca y mi mano que tenia gotas de sangre.

-Estoy bien no es n…-No pude terminar mi oración, alguno de los estudiantes seguía arrojando pelotas. Mi sugerencia: Uno de ellos la lanzo lo suficientemente fuerte como para que esta revotara contra la pared y como por suerte me pegara en la parte trasera del cuello, lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer que mis movimientos se des coordinaran y cayera inconsciente.

**FIN DEL PUNTO DE VISTA DE RACHEL**

**NARRADOR:**

-¿Rachel?, Rachel… ¡Rachel!-Repetía constantemente Garfield, cada vez mas fuerte conforme lo hacía.

Dick volteo rápidamente a ver porque era que su rubio amigo repetía tantas veces su nombre, además del que quería saber por que se había despegado de Tara si es que nunca lo hacía, pero eso no importaba… si no ¿Qué paso?

Todos los que se encontraban en la escena de los hechos se acercaron, mientras Caleb tratando pasar desapercibido, silbaba yéndose del lugar poco a poco.

Rachel fue llevada a la enfermería tan pronto lo ordeno el profesor de Gimnasia. Duro alrededor de una hora inconsciente, sus amigos no la miraban y si lo hacían, a los pocos segundos desviaban la mirada. A pesar de no tener idea de que había pasado se sentían culpables sin razón.

-Miren chicos, está despertando-Interrumpió la voz de Kori el molesto silencio que había en la habitación.

Terminando Rachel de Abrir sus ojos vio a sus amigos alrededor. Se encontraba algo desconcertada. Su día iba de mal en peor. Primero amanecer en la habitación de un hospital con su madre a sus pies y ahora en la enfermería de la escuela con ¿Sus amigos rodeándola? Si justamente esto era. Justo lo que ella no quería. Se sentó en la cama con algo de ayuda de Víctor para sostenerse.

-¿Qué te paso Rachel? ¿Por que estas tan lastimada? ¿Qué te hicieron? O querré decir ¿Qué te hiciste?-Dijo Dick desesperado interrogando a nuestra confundida y herida chica, esto no podría ser peor para ella, o eso pensaba.

-Dick, amigo cálmate, acaba de despertar-Contesto Wally tratando de detenerlo

-¡TU CALLATE FLASH!, ¿Cómo quieres que me calme? Estoy muy preocupado. Es mi amiga.-Grito fuertemente Dick a Wally

-También es nuestra amiga y nos preocupa, pero no nos ponemos a gritarle-Exclamo Abby tomando del brazo a Dick. Dick se soltó de ella y dio 3 pasos y volvió a su posición original. Rachel no miraba a nadie. Solamente miraba al piso no quería mirar a nadie. De hecho, quisiera haber faltado a la escuela como su madre lo decía, pero ¡noooo!, la señorita Roth era una terca que no le gustaba faltar.

**RACHEL ROTH P.O.V**

-"Que desastre, esto no puede estar pasando, debe ser un sueño… ¿Cómo es posible esto? Pero no… ¡no es un sueño!" Yo… no lo sé… desperté así esta mañana…-les conté tristemente.

-¿Despertaste? ¡Despertaste!, ¡lo hiciste apropósito Rachel!- Grito Dick

Simplemente desvié la mirada, porque sabía que caso no me haría, simplemente no quería discutir con él.

-¡TU LO HICISTE VERDAD!-Continuo Dick Gritándome.

-Sería mejor que te vayas Dick-Le dije con la más grande serenidad del mundo.

-No me iré hasta que mis preguntas sean contestadas-Respondió el.

-Entonces te diré lo que tu mente quiere escuchar aunque no sea la verdad de lo que paso: YO lo hice a propósito, YO me clave un cuchillo en el estomago, YO me hice cortadas en el hombro hasta casi llegar al cuello, por MI, mi madre cuando desperté en el hospital se comenzó a besar con el doctor…-Cuando termine de pronunciar esta última cosa todos me miraron con los ojos abiertos como platos.-Digo… eso ultimo no debí decirlo.

Dick se abalanzo contra mí y me dio una fuerte cachetada, sabiendo yo que no era real simplemente lo ignore como si nada, Tara estaba muy feliz por lo que hizo Dick, pero nada más.

Nadie quiso meterse en el pequeño conflicto. Hubo un pequeño silencio hasta que Fue interrumpido por una pelirroja de ojos esmeralda.

-Si eso era lo que Dick quería oír… ¿Qué fue lo que en realidad paso?-Dijo Kori después de volver a la normalidad.

Les comencé a contar la historia de lo ocurrido, todos escuchaban a mi alrededor atentamente como unos niños chiquitos escuchando los cuentos de hadas se su abuela… Esto es muy ridículo. Pero no decía nada.

Dick parecía conforme por esta versión, apenado por no dejarme contarla y más aun por la cachetada que me había dado. Tara se mostraba indiferente ante mí, pero por Logan actuaba demasiado… Quería ganarse un Premio: Eso era logan para ella. Un premio. Dick se levanto, pues en verdad todos se habían sentado a mí alrededor, se acercó hacia a mí, estuvo a punto de pedirme una disculpa pero no lo deje diciéndole:

-No hay nada que perdonar, simplemente fue un impulso Richard.-Le dije con tanta serenidad… ¿Monotonía? Tal vez…

-Gracias-Dijo Dick esbozando una leve sonrisa.

-Bien, vámonos.-Les dije presurosamente parándome de la cama, nadie me lo impedía como en la mañana, pero al menos intentaban ayudarme. Caminamos fuera de la enfermería algunos pasillos hasta llegar a clase- Ya les dije que estoy bien. Puedo caminar sola.

-Como digas Rae-Dijo Garfield cercano a Tara

-No me gusta que me digan Rae. Mis padres se esforzaron bastante poniéndome un nombre como para que alguien venga y me ponga un apodo-Conteste a Garfield molesta.

-Vamos Rachel, no es para tanto. Discúlpalo, además si te decimos Rae es porque es más sencillo-Contesto Víctor, simplemente lo miraba con odio, el se puso nervioso y se oculto tras Abby.

-No exageres Víctor-Le reproche levemente. El salió de su escondite.

Entramos al salón, esta vez era clase de historia. Una de mis materias Favoritas, y aunque el profesor no haya asistido ese día, pero al menos hice lo que los demás estudiantes no: Leer y Estudiar cosas sobre el libro de esa materia.

-Vamos Rae… Rachel, ven a jugar a la botella-anuncio Garfield con tanta alegría, como si fuese la gran cosa, pero hay algo que se… si él juega su noviecita tara-da se pondrá furiosa, aunque excelente manera de ponerla verde de furia… Si por un "azar del destino" me llega a tocar con él, aunque lo vaya a disfrutar… ella va a sufrir, pero, sé que me lo devolverá de alguna u otra manera.

Sé que al menos valdrá la pena disfrutar de nuevo sus labios. Rechacé algunas veces, pero sabiendo que continuaría insistiendo tuve que aceptar.

Tan pronto comenzamos a girarla, los primeros en tener que besarse fueron Kori y Wally, aunque Dick ardiera de furia y celos, se habían metido a jugar y ahora tendría que aguantarse, al igual que Nicole. Continuaron así algunas rondas, y para su suerte a Garfield le había tocado besar a Todos los hombres, vaya pobres de ellos y a casi todas y digo casi por que las únicas que faltamos somos Tara y Yo. La última ronda se realizo, todos estaban enojados o mejor dicho celosos, pero tendrían que continuar aguantando. Lo único que mejoro mi día fue que me toco a mí en esa última ronda disfrutar de sus labios y no a Tara. Ella se moría de rabia pero obvio que no lo mostraría a todo público. Yo la sentía, oía sus pensamientos, y lo adoraba, por más perversos que fueran, o por más horribles que fueran los finales que tenia destinados para mí.

Al terminar, hubo un receso adelantado. Todos menos yo se fueron a la cafetería, quería tener un pequeño tiempo para pensar… o mejor dicho para hacer que se cumpliera lo que había previsto…

-Rachel…-Salió de la nada la voz de una Chica

-Babosa… digo Tara-da.-Dije ocupada en mis cosas, sin darle importancia a Tara.

-¿Cómo me llamaste?-contesto la rubia.

-Babosa y Tara-da.-Le conteste aun sin darle importancia.-"Al mal paso darle prisa"

Tara se enojo mucho, tanto que se podía "observar" como le salía humito por los oídos y como se ponía roja de Ira.

Tara se paro frente a mí, mientras estaba acomodando mis cosas, ella de un manotazo los tiros.

-¿Qué te pasa?-La cuestione por tal acción tan Innecesaria.

-Nada, simplemente pasaba por aquí… "Te odio… Tenias que meterte en MI vida y en la de Garfield… ¿no podías quedarte en la tuya verdad?"

-Lamento decepcionarte Tara pero, yo no me metí en su vida… de hecho nos conocemos de hace años y fue el si acaso el que nos involucro en su vida.-Le conteste.

Tara me tomo de los hombros con tal furia, me empujo hacia la pared y entre dientes dijo algunas cosas que no logre identificar, simplemente pude contener la calma sabiendo sus intenciones, después de la primera vez me sacudió y comenzó a golpearme contra la pared varias veces. Tenía que tener paciencia… tenía que controlarme… Controlar la ira y mis emociones… controlar las ganas que tenia de matarla en ese instante… controlar la sed de sangre… de venganza… pero ya no podía mas… así que ahí fue cuando…


	13. Nuevos Rostros

**Hahaahaha… La deje ahí porque… no se… ya no recuerdo :P Si lo sé, ame esta parte un poco… y espero no te desilusione o algo parecido. Y aquí te dejo este aun más rápido… Y no te preocupes… a mi me ha pasado eso D: y más cuando estoy escribiendo! ¡Como odio eso! Hahaha… ¿Garfield y Rachel se besaron? O.o enserio tengo que leer de nuevo la historia porque ya no recuerdo gran parte de la trama :P al igual que muchas otras cosas… Estoy perdiendo la memoria :S. **

**CAPITULO 12.- NUEVOS ROSTROS**

Tara me tomo de los hombros con tal furia, me empujo hacia la pared y entre dientes dijo algunas cosas que no logre identificar, simplemente pude contener la calma sabiendo sus intenciones, después de la primera vez me sacudió y comenzó a golpearme contra la pared varias veces. Tenía que tener paciencia… tenía que controlarme… Controlar la ira y mis emociones… controlar las ganas que tenia de matarla en ese instante… controlar la sed de sangre… de venganza… pero ya no podía mas… así que ahí fue cuando… Llego Jinx, quien de hecho no se había ido, solamente se había ocultado por ahí como le dije que hiciera. Me fastidie de tanto que comencé a descontrolarme, la tire y me lance contra ella, quien luchaba por quitarme de encima. La verdad es que parecía un monstruo o un demonio. Estuve a punto de torcerle el cuello de manera que muriese, pero fui detenida con Jinx. Ya sabía que pasaría eso… y por lo mismo necesitaba su ayuda, me pregunto que hubiera pasado si no le pido a Jinx que se esconda por ahí.

-Calma-Dijo Jinx tocándome el hombro… por mas que no quisiera detuve mi ataque a tara, recobrando la compostura, no solo yo si no también la Tara-da. Ya paradas salimos del salón como si nada, y aunque tara estaba furiosa, seguía sin admitirlo.

Llegamos a la cafetería, fingiendo… como de costumbre, mientras se estuviese con Tara.

Comenzamos a hablar durando así un rato, pero pasado el tiempo me lleve a Nicole conmigo a otra mesa, hablábamos de cosas de chicas y sobre chicos… sobre la graduación y mi problema.

Timbro de donde se había acabado el receso, obligándonos entrar al aula, al llegar, estaba ¿Destruida? ¿Quién pudo haberlo hecho? Tantas preguntas… tan poco tiempo. Uno de los asesores comenzó a hacer investigaciones, pero por el momento se hizo una sanción sobre el no estar en las áreas de aulas durante el descanso. Al día siguiente paso lo mismo… y así durante una semana, ya era lunes de la otra semana… había un estudiante nuevo. Un chico albino de ojos celestes… Al parecer era de la realeza… pero ¿A quién le importa? A mí no.

-Tome asiento joven-Dijo la maestra de la materia inicial del día: Lengua extranjera, mejor conocida como ingles.

Había un pupitre vacio junto al mío. El albino se sentó junto a mí. Al principio dudaba si hacer platica o no. pero cuando se decidió me di cuenta de algo: Su voz era tan hipnotizante y divina.

-Hola, Mi nombre es Malchior de Nol-Dijo el chico extendiendo su mano.

-Hola, mucho gusto Malchior, el mío es Rachel Roth.-Le conteste tratando de sonar cortes y a la vez también extendiendo mi mano para estrecharla con la suya.

-Al parecer tu nombre es tan bonito como tu cara…-comento el chico albino provocando que me sonrojara.

-Ok Class, open your book on Chapter 8-Dijo la maestra.

-Mira esto-me dijo el joven que se sentaba a mi lado haciendo una flor de papel…

-Es muy bonita Malchior.-Le respondí.

-ENGLISH CLASS, Talk on English. - Decía la maestra mientras nos llamaba la atención por no hablar en inglés.

-Sorry.- contestamos al mismo tiempo. El comenzó a susurrar lo suficientemente bajito para que para mi fuese audible y que la Miss no nos reprendiera.

-Es para ti- Le mostré una pequeña sonrisa.

-Gracias. -Respondí

Pasaron algunas clases y la conversación entre Malchior y yo sé profundizaba, pero todo era sobre él, pues a mí me incomodaba hablar de mi vida…

-Comprendo…-dijo Malchior desviando la mirada cuando le explique el porqué no quería hablar sobre mí.

-No importa-dije poniendo los ojos en el libro de inglés.

Paso un rato… y Malchior y yo continuamos platicando, el se mostraba asombrado en cuanto a él cómo respondía todas y cada una de las preguntas realizadas, aunque el no se quedaba atrás, y en la única vez que me llegue a equivocar, el contestó por mí, y por simple orgullo me voltee, dándole ligeramente la espalda con los ojos en el libro, el noto rápido mi reacción y puso su mano sobre mi hombro.

-Rachel, no tienes por que sentirte mal, cualquiera comete errores…-trato de consolarme Malchior

El orgullo por mi parte era inevitable… como algo genético y hereditario. Era parte de mí, ¿Y que se le podía hacer? La respuesta era simple: Nada.

-Tal vez tengas razón Malchior…-Le conteste a sus palabras consoladoras- pero tengo mis propias razones.

Pasaron algunos cuantos días, me aleje del mundo como si no existiera o yo no estuviese en este, ignore a todo mundo, pero me encontraba sumida en varios libros, ya a nadie le hacía caso, me la pasaba si es que se podía encerrada en la biblioteca, y así dure por un tiempo, si llegaba a hablar con alguien era Malchior… un día me encontraba en la biblioteca cuando llego Garfield con Víctor con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sabía que algo traían entre manos. 

-Hola Rach…-Dijo muy alegre Garfield

-¿Qué?-Conteste molesta, ciertamente el libro que leía era muy interesante… y tanta interrupción por su parte para informarse del como estaba o porque era que los ignoraba hacia cada vez mas y mas que mi enojo creciera.

-Solamente hoy por la oferta exclusiva-Anuncio Garfield.

-Tendrás la oportunidad de estar en la sensación deportiva-Continuo Víctor, ciertamente ambos parecían de las personas que anunciaban cosas en la tele.

-El nuevo juego que acabamos de inventar-prosiguió Garfield

-BOLA APESTOSA-Gritaron los 2 mostrando una gran bola de calcetas apestosas entre otras cosas, ante este grito solamente se escucho un Shhh por parte de la bibliotecaria.

-¡Wuuuuh!-Exclamo Víctor.

-¿Quieres ser el árbitro?-pregunto Garfield mostrando una chamarra a la que habitualmente usaba (azul rey) pero esta era de rayas blancas y negras. Simplemente me enoje.

-Lar…guense.-Dije lentamente.

-Pero ¡por favor!...-Dijo Garfield afinando la voz.

-A todo mundo le gusta un buen juego de Bola apestosa.-Dijo Víctor en un intento de convencerme y hacerme reconsiderar el acompañarlos a jugar.

-Y necesitamos un árbitro para jugar la ronda de calentamiento-Siguió Garfield.

-No.-Conteste.

-Pero Rachel, ¡vamos!, ¿Por qué no puedes ser divertida como la gente normal? ¿Por qué estas siempre en la Biblioteca leyendo tus libros o encerrada en tu habitación, igual leyendo? ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan Rara?-Cuestiono él, de manera molesta pero no sabía que me afectaba que me dijese eso.

-Vamos chico, déjala sola-Le dijo Víctor, alejándolo del lugar.

-No soy rara, solo soy diferente-Dije para mí misma volviendo a poner los ojos en mi libro y pensando un poco, aun sin leerlo. –Desearía que hubiese alguien que pudiera entenderlo, alguien con quien hablar, alguien como yo…

-Lo hay…-Dijo Malchior saliendo de la nada. Me asusto tanto que simplemente le pegue rápido haciendo que cayera de espaldas al piso- Auch!-Exclamo él.

-Tu…-Dije acercándome a él, para ayudarlo a levantarse- Lo lamento.

Después de un rato de charla…

-Mmm… ¿Con que Bola apestosa? Que asqueroso.-dijo El chico albino.

-Sí, querían que fuera el árbitro.-conteste

-Deberías ser la chica más afortunada del mundo... Y este Garfield suena como un genio. –dijo Malchior.

Ante su comentario simplemente reí un poco.-Eso es gracioso, tú eres gracioso.-le dije.

-Y tu eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo. Me alegra haberte conocido-Declaro el chico albino.

-Entonces… ¿Tú no crees que soy… rara?

-Por supuesto que no. Tú eres oscura, y la oscuridad muchas veces es incomprendida. Pero siento que yo te entiendo. –Continúo él.

-Yo también lo siento así-Le conté.

-Ya es tarde, deberías ir a casa.-comento Malchior.

-¿Prometes que estarás aquí mañana en el descanso o a la salida?-Le pregunte

-Lo prometo-Respondió dándome una rosa de papel. Sonreí y me acompaño a la salida.

Al siguiente día volví a la biblioteca en el descanso, me escondí entre algunos estantes pues Garfield se encontraba cerca.

-¡Hey Rachel!, deberías ir a comer. Rachel, se que estas molesta y solo quisiera decirte que siento haber dicho lo que te dije ayer.-Dijo Garfield.- ¿Rachel?-pregunto.

-Si nos quedamos en silencio tal vez se valla. –Sugirió Malchior en voz baja. Reí un poco, Garfield alcanzo a oírlo pero se fue.

-¡Hey Rachel!, ¿está todo bien?-pregunto el insistente.

Salí de mi escondite para responderle.-Todo esta mas que bien.

-¿Estás segura? Es que te oí reírte. ¿Hay alguien más ahí?-continuo con el interrogatorio.

-Estaba con un buen libro.-conteste aun monótonamente.

-¿Todo este bien? –pregunto Garfield.

-Todo está bien. Mejor que bien.- Continúe, el simplemente se quedo parado ahí.

-Lo lamento Malchior, no nos molestara de nuevo-

-¿Malchior?-dijo para sí mismo.-¿Quién es Malchior?-y se fue a la cafetería.

Conversamos un rato y me fui hacia haya, sin notarlo, feliz pero no importaba, todos se preguntaban como estaba, que sucedía, y… quien era mi amigo… pero ¿Quién les habría dicho sobre tal amigo? La respuesta era obvia: Logan.

-Mmmm… Rachel, no te hemos visto por aquí en días.-informo Dick parado frente a mí, mientras yo disfrutaba de una jugosa manzana.

-Sí, porque no ha dejado la biblioteca por una semana.-dijo Garfield.

-Sí, me gusta tu nuevo look-observo Víctor, puesto que esta vez, en vez de los típicos colores que usaba, estaba utilizando mi atuendo en blanco.

-Así que… ¿Cuándo nos presentaras a tu amigo?-pregunto Dick.

-Pronto…-le conteste con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Espero que sea así, no puedo esperar a conocerlo. –Dijo Kori alegremente tomándome de los hombros.

-Garfield nos ha contado todo.-Agrego Abby.

-¿Y cómo es que Garfield sabe algo como eso?-pregunte.

-Yo…-estaba respondiendo Garfield mientras tocaba sus dedos continuamente y le salía una gotita en la frente y abría la boca muy grande. Víctor solamente lo miraba como de eso te pasa por andar espiando. – Fui algo así como… Una mosca en la pared-Continuo el chico frotándose una mano en la nuca como signo de apenado.-"aunque de hecho viera entre los libros…"

Al día siguiente durante clases me encontraba hablando con Malchior, y el estaba de acuerdo en presentarse con los chicos, así que estábamos hablando entre otras cosas, sobre el que no me gustaba hablar de mi vida personal.

-Compre…-Sonó la campana saldríamos a receso y el no tenía a nadie con quien sentarse, nadie más que yo… así que así fue, nos fuimos a la cafetería, tomamos parte de lo que había ahí: Puré de papas y Brócoli con queso derretido. La verdad eso tal y como se veía, sabía: Delicioso.

Después de algunos minutos de conversación llegan Dick y los demás, quienes desde otra mesa habían estado viéndonos ya hacía rato y fueron a saludar.

-Hola Rachel ¿El es Malchior?-pregunto alegremente Kori.

-Chicos, si, el es Malchior, es nuevo.-les dije- Malchior, ellos son Kori, Dick, Víctor, Jinx, Wally y Abby. –Ese día no tuve que presentarle a Gar o a Tara, pues estaban muy ocupados en el patio sentados, ¡Que horror!-

-Un gusto conocerlos-dijo el albino-¿Y ese chico… Garfield?

-El gusto es nuestro.-contestaron ellos.-Ha de estar con Tara-Contesto Dick.

Ellos sin ser invitados ni nada, más bien como si ya se les hubiera dado permiso, se sentaron a la mesa, comenzaron a hacerle preguntas a Malchior, quien las respondía sin importarle si eran violadores-asesinos en serie que podrían usar esa información en su contra.

Sonó de nuevo el timbre, y el día se volvió más rápido cada vez, el seguía mostrándome el arte del origami, regalándome cada figurita que hacía, en especial rosas… las 3 que mas me gustaron fue una rosa negra, una azul rey (Mi color preferido) Y una violeta… Termine yéndome a casa con la mochila y manos llenas de puras figuritas de papel.

Pasaron algunos días más… cada vez más calurosos, aunque por los recientes huracanes, en algunos de estos días, ha estado lluvioso y frio, uno de ellos, Salí para irme a la escuela, y resbalé por el piso mojado golpeando mi cara contra la puerta. Se puso morado y dolía. Lo que me faltaba ¬¬". Al llegar a la escuela, había una muchedumbre, ningún alumno podría entrar a la escuela, hasta que volviesen a acomodar las cosas de las aulas, pues, Estaban destruidas, de nuevo, ya hacían días que no sucedía eso, pero ¿Qué podría provocarlo? Eso hay que resolverse de alguna manera u otra. Las cosas se calmaron y arreglaron, pero no podría tranquilizarme, ese día no había asistido Malchior, por alguna razón médica… eso no importa.

-"¿Qué hace el rector Slade Wilson aquí?, con ese parche en el ojo parece asesino psicópata, aunque debo decir que no parece, si no que es, todo descubierto después de lo que hizo Dick, pero ¿Por qué volvió?"

Camine un poco hacia él, una muchedumbre de gente había en esos pasillos tapando mi objetivo, pero crucé por ellos, cuando llegue al otro lado no estaba. Pero se podía apreciar a Kori teniendo una pequeña gran discusión con Mandy pesky, mejor conocida como minina. Una chica rubia de ojos azules que utilizaba una banda rosada en la cabeza.

-¡Aléjate de mi Robie-poo!

-¿Tu robie-poo? Es mi Dicky-"hermoso sexy talentoso guapo demasiado guapo y caliente xD"(NOTA DE AUTORA: Eso es lo que piensa la Kori de la vida real sobre su novio xDD) era lo que pensaba Kori en ese momento-

-Dejen de discutir-sabían que si me metía en ese tipo de cosas, alguna de las dos resultaría muerta, ambas se dieron la espalda, se cruzaron de brazos y cerraron los ojos

-Sería mejor que te fueras de aquí gata-Le dije, un pequeño error.

-mira Rachel, 1.- no soy gata, soy minina y 2.-este es mi casillero-dijo ella

-pues como tú dices 1.- me da igual y 2.- ¿Crees que Kori vendría aquí solo para pelear o porque tú la acorralaste aquí?

-¡Da igual! ¡LARGUENSE!-grito ella

No me gustaba que me gritaran pero de todas maneras, tenía que hablar con Kori y era mejor irme que estar discutiendo con esa gata.

-¿Kori que paso?-le pregunte

-Sucedió esto-Dijo ella extendiendo su mano con una nota:

"_No pierdas tu tiempo pensado en que _

_Tendrás a mi Robie-poo, ¡ES MIO!_

_¡Y DE NADIE MAS! ¿CAPICCI?"_

-Trate de ignorarla pero mira-dijo sacando de su bolsillo otra nota:

"_Te dije que no te le acercaras,_

_Ahora me las pagaras, no sabes_

_La que te espera, MUAJHAJAJAJ cofcof…_

_Dick Grayson es ¡MIO!"_

-Mmmm, esperemos, haber que sucede.-fue lo único que se me ocurrió en tal momento.

Pasaron algunos días, algunas pláticas, algunas peleas de parejas, reconciliaciones, nuevas parejas… Entre ellas, estaba la mía con Malchior, vaya, que chico tan persistente, pero al fin lo había logrado…

-¡Hey Rachel!-grito alegremente un chico que iba atrás de nosotros en el pasillo del colegio. Voltee a verlo y no era nadie más ni nada menos que Garfield y Tara quien lo acompañaba desde atrás caminando lentamente con sus libros entre sus brazos.

-Garfield-dije por lo bajo.

-¿Entonces es él?-pregunto Malchior algo admirado.-Se ve que es todo un genio.-Ante este comentario me dirigió una sonrisa y yo levante la ceja, nos miramos unos segundos y comenzamos a reír, pero no muy fuerte.

-Hola Garfield.-Le salude cuando al fin llego a donde estábamos, al igual que tara.

-¿El es…?-sabia a que se refería, pues cuando lo dijo estaba apuntándole.

-Si es "¿No te han enseñado que apuntar es de mala educación?"-Pensé.

-"Lo lamento"-contesto él a mi pensamiento frotando la punta del pie con el piso.

-Hola chicos, ¿Quién es él?-Dijo Tara.

-Yo…-No termino pues Garfield le respondió.

-¡ES MALCHIOR!-Dijo con gran alegría y asombro el chico. Gar nos abrazo a ambos, y Tara simplemente se extraño por el hecho pero ¿que importaba que fuera Malchior? ¿Acaso era una celebridad o algo por el estilo? No sé y no me importa. Garfield después de abrazo se quedo viendo al vacio muy extraño, yo disimuladamente lo hice para ver si había algo importante, y al parecer lo era… Garfield para sí mismo parecía estar alucinando, pero para mí misma no, una vez tal vez ilusión, pero dos no era simple coincidencia, debía ser ya la realidad. Como hice anteriormente lo seguí, sin éxito como anteriormente había pasado, solamente perdía mi tiempo… pero también ¿Qué hacia aquí Slade? ¿Tenía que ver algo con los incidentes de las aulas? Mmm… no lo sé… solamente sé que si se trata de Slade, siempre hay algo malo en medio.


	14. Revelaciones del Pasado

**Am… con desilusionar me refería a la parte de que al final no la descuartizo ni nada U.u Sniff… créeme… puede que esto se ponga más interesante… Solamente queda esperar lo demás… :3 … bien… solamente me quedan dos capítulos escritos (contando este) y aparte… se supone que no debo estar en la compu… pero ehh… me da igual! xD **

**CAPITULO 13.-REVELACIONES DEL PASADO.**

-¡NO ME INTERESA QUE ES LO QUE PIENSES! ¿Cómo es que pudiste ocultármelo tanto tiempo madre?-Grite furiosa ante la noticia de mi madre

-Es que no quería lastimarte, y además tu padre fue el culpable de su desaparición, el se lo llevo tan solo supo de su existencia-manifestó mi madre tratando de calmarme.

-Pero tú sabiendo como es mi padre, ¿Cómo pudiste mama? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo?-Le conteste ya de manera débil, aun molesta, pero a la vez de manera diferente, tratando de no verla a los ojos, de hecho, no verla a ella ni a ningún objeto más que a la oscuridad de mi mente.

-No fue mi intención… pero es que él era tan diferente a tu padre y sentía que podría tener la oportunidad de rehacer mi vida con alguien más cuando tu padre nos abandono… -Arella perdió la calma que siempre poseía, se puso a llorar mientras continuaba su explicación. –Pero no tenía idea de que iba a regresar…

-Tú sabes cómo es Trigon, lo sabes muy bien… -dije abriendo los ojos para mirarla algunos segundos… -Azkael no merece esto… no lo merece…

-Pero tú sabes bien que la culpa fue de tu padre, yo quería a tu hermano, pero él lo alejo de nosotras…-dijo ella con el semblante lleno de tristeza

-Yo no quería ocasionar tales problemas- Entra un chico de cabellos negro ceniza con tonos violetáceos. De ojos verdes y piel pálida aunque no tanto como la mía. Traía puesta una chamarra negra, la traía abierta por lo cual se podía mostrar una camisa azul rey. También usaba unos Jeans negros y tenis marca converse del mismo color.

-No, no es tu culpa-Trato de aliviarlo mi madre, o mejor dicho: Nuestra madre. –Puedes quedarte si quieres… o más bien ¿Podrías quedarte?

-Azkael… no te preocupes, no es tu culpa… pero ahora que estas aquí… sería muy interesante conocerte mejor…-Simplemente por más que trataba mirarlo a los ojos, no podía, y a la vez no podía creer la increíble atracción que tenía su belleza… pero eso no importa además de que se que no se puede porque es parte de mi familia y ya tengo a alguien a quien amar…

-Gracias por el ofrecimiento… y con gusto ahora que papa murió… no tengo a nadie más que a ustedes… así que se los agradecería mucho… Claro Rachel, sería muy interesante también conocer a mi media hermana-dijo con una sonrisa y guiño el ojo.

-Está bien… Rachel, llévalo arriba a alguna de las habitaciones-Dijo Arella ya tratando de evitar el tema.

Pasado un rato, me continúe alistando para ir a la escuela, para mi sorpresa, mi madre tenía una mochila extra con libros… todo era de hombre… espero ¿Ella ya sabía esto? ¿Cómo es que tenía esto preparado ya? Discutir no valdrá la pena… Solo es una pérdida de tiempo.

-¿Lista para irte Rachel?-pregunto Azkael quien se encontraba posado en la puerta distrayéndome de mi deber, voltee a verlo y asentí.

Al salir de la casa fuimos haciendo un poco de charla para conocernos, pero ninguno de los 2 quiso profundizarse en la plática.

-…cumpliré 15 en 2 meses –Anuncio él viendo hacia al frente. Parecía que no mostraba interés a pesar de ser así.

-Pues, feliz casi cumpleaños. "¿Qué estarás haciendo en estos momentos Malchior?"-pensé en esto último, cuando se escucho que gritaban Rachel, a lo lejos se encontraba Garfield. Azkael tan solo lo miro con el entrecejo un poco fruncido.

-No vayas Rachel…-pidió Azkael mientras tenía su mirada dirigida al vacio y me tomaba del brazo.

-¿Por qué? Por allá esta la escuela, y algunos compañeros que quiero presentarte-Le explique a mi hermanito

-Por… ciertas razones- Dijo el bajando la mirada.

-¿Se podría saber cuáles?- le pregunte al chico mientras levantaba su cara con el brazo que tenia suelto.

-La chica rubia que esta junto al chico que te grito, te quiere matar-expreso mi hermanito dirigiendo la mirada hacia a otro lado.

-Mmm… eso no es sorpresa Azky… No te preocupes, lo tengo bajo control-exprese tratando de hacer que calmara su expresión. Resulto, pues momentos después me soltó y me mostro una pequeña sonrisa, por lo cual yo se la devolví. –Ven, vamos a conocerlos.

Después de lo ultimo dicho, tome a Azk de la mano jalándolo un poco, al parecer tenía un poco de inseguridad por lo que me había dicho de Tara. Caminamos unos pocos pasos, no tuvimos que llegar completamente a la entrada de la escuela puesto que Gar se acerco a nosotros.

-Hola Rachel-saludo gar

-¿El es tu nuevo novio? "Vaya, al parecer se ha rebajado de nivel, quien lo diría"-pregunto Tara al seguir a Garfield.

-Hola gar, no tara, de hecho el es mi hermano Azkael, me acabo de enterar de ello-Les explique

-Hola Azkael-saludo muy animado Garfield

-Hola chicos.-le devolvió el saludo a Gar aunque no muy complacido por la presencia de la rubia

Al cabo de algunas clases note que al parecer la habilidad era de familia… me ganaba en todas las respuestas y eso es algo increíble. Durante el día también note que muchas chicas se le quedaban viendo –"Genial, y yo que quería que pasara desapercibido" –pensé mientras lo tomaba de la mano y jalaba.

-Discúlpame Rachel, en unos momentos vuelvo-dijo Azkael mientras soltaba mi mano y se alejaba del lugar.

Lo seguí un poco rato pero no había más que ruidos, pero sin él. En un pequeño pasillo se encontraban unos chicos aterrorizados pues del baño de hombres, había salido una gran bestia.

Lograron captarla con la cámara del celular, era grande y peluda (Como el capítulo de la bestia de chico bestia y Adonis) y de color negro ceniza. Les pedí a los chicos que me pasaran ese video con el bluetooth (algo así xD) del celular y así seguir un poco con mis investigaciones. Al terminar de pasarlo continué caminando por el pasillo hasta encontrarme con una Kori muy triste y sollozante.

Me acerque a ella y la abrace como cualquier amiga lo haría.

-Kori, ¿Qué pasa, que tienes? –le pregunte preocupada.

-Rachel, te extrañare mucho-decía mientras lloraba, casi no se le entendía.

-¿Por qué dices eso? Siempre estaré contigo amiga.-le respondí aun más preocupada por sus palabras.

-Rachel, tu no comprendes… yo…- dijo mientras muy apenas se le comprendía por la forma agitada en que lloraba. –me voy Rachel, me voy…

Por más que tratara de mantenerme, me lastimaba pues Kori es una muy buena amiga y la extrañaría demasiado, me dolería su adiós.

-¿Cómo que te vas? No puedes dejarme sola. –Bien, eso me lastimo y por más que trataba mantener la calma alguna que otra lagrima de mis ojos se escapaba, aun seguía incrédula de sus palabras… pero tarde o temprano las personas toman diferentes caminos, eso es lo más seguro. – pero, ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Qué paso?

-A mi padre lo transfirieron en el trabajo y tengo que dejar la ciudad-dijo ella aun llorando mientras yo me desboronaba dejando mi sentimiento fluir por mas que no quisiera mostrarme como una persona débil.

El llorar es muestra de debilidad, de la falta de fortaleza en uno mismo. El corazón no sirve hasta que se hace irrompible y los sentimientos son tan innecesarios, son una pérdida de tiempo, nos hacen creer en tantas cosas estúpidas, son fuente de anhelo y esperanza, pero por favor… nunca sirve, ni lo hará. ¿Qué esperan de ello?

-No, no puede ser… ¿No puedes quedarte aquí? Vivirás conmigo, por favor quédate-suplique a Kori mientras retenía lágrimas en mis ojos.

-El llorar no te hace débil, por lo contrario, te hace fuerte pues enfrentas tus emociones. Descárgalas todo lo que quieras. NADIE te va a juzgar. Yo estoy igual, así que acompáñame. –dijo tratando de sonreír aunque sus ojos cada vez se hacían más rojos. -Mmm… Es de Héroes sonreír cuando el corazón quiere llorar…-Le respondí con una pequeña sonrisa tratando de evitar su mirada. -Solamente llora si lo quieres, como te dije nadie te va a juzgar-contesto ella ante mi respuesta. Esta vez le hice caso y quebré a llorar. Ambas continuamos llorando por un rato, aunque sabíamos que no nos ayudaría a resolver nada y que todos nos preguntarían que es lo que pasa, cosa que creo que era lo que Kori menos quería en esos instantes, no quería romperle el corazón a Dick. Fuimos al baño a lavarnos la cara y tratamos de un rato estar sin llorar lo suficiente para que nuestros ojos volvieran a su color natural. KORI P.O.V "¿Cómo decirle a quien lo es todo para ti como tú para el que te alejaras…? Eso tan solo es una puñalada en el corazón, algo tan doloroso… Estoy segura que no podre vivir sin él, antes muerta que alejarme de él… ¿En que estoy pensando? Si muero el jamás podrá volver a verme y recurrirá al suicidio… No, no puedo dejar que eso ocurra, pero ¿Qué debo de hacer? Whaa! Solo sé que quiero seguir aquí, estos han sido los mejores años de mi vida y no los echaré al vacio por nada. (NA: esto me recuerda un poco en cuanto a la canción: Adheridos Separados de panda… pero en si no es mucho solo me lo recuerda) Si tan solo supiera como poder decirle toda la verdad… y solamente espero que no se dé cuenta"-pensé mientras caminaba un poco después de alejarme de Rachel dejándola en el baño. De pronto se comenzaron a escuchar ruidos de la parte alta de la institución. Parecía que se encontraban demoliendo algo o al menos tirando muchas cosas, subí rápidamente por la preocupación que me provoco y lo vi: Una bestia de color negro ceniza, se encontraba destruyendo todo, y al parecer… "¿El inspector Slade Wilson se encontraba en el mismo salón? ¿Cómo si no puede ser? Se supone que murió después del pequeño encuentro que tuvo con Dick… Ay mi amor, mi vida, mi sueño, mi ser… Dick Querido… Te amo tanto, tanto, tanto, ¿Qué estarás haciendo en estos momentos?" -Usted que hace aquí-Dije acercándome con valor entrando al aula. -Mi niña, ¿Cuánto tiempo sin verte? Bestia, ¡Ataca!- Grito Slade mientras la bestia le obedecía, aunque no hizo lo que esperaba: Matarme de una sola vez. Por el contrario, solamente me tomo contra el piso. -¿Qué crees que haces Bestia? ¿Por qué no la matas?-Preguntaba el, mientras la Bestia solamente me observaba fijamente como pensando en que hacia.- Muy bien, por ahora te dejare ir. Saluda a Dick de mi parte, Vámonos. Al decir esto último la Bestia y Slade desaparecieron, pero el peso que hubo sobre mí de la gran bestia y el impacto que se provoco al tirarme al piso, todo el cuerpo me dolía tanto que el tan solo hecho de pensar moverme era como ponerle sal, chile y limón a una cortada o herida recién hecha. Sabía que no me había causado daño alguno más que dolor, de eso no había duda, cuando al instante llego un chico de ojos verdes. Se acerco a mí y me ayudo a levantarme. -Hola ¿Estás bien?-pregunto el chico -Sí, gracias, me llamo Kori-le salude al ojiverde. -Mucho gusto Kori, me llamo Azkael… ¿Eres amiga de Rachel cierto?-Pregunto él, pero ¿Cómo es que iba a saber el algo así? -Encantada, por supuesto que lo soy ¿De dónde es que la conoces?-le cuestione ante su pregunta. -Ah, que bien, soy su hermano. -Respondió el dejándome asombrada, ¿Cómo es que Rachel jamás me comento que tenía un hermano? Después de eso caminamos charlando un rato hasta que bien, timbraron de nuevo pero no importaba, llegando a casi el final del ciclo escolar, ya los maestros no iban y si lo hacían pues no daban las clases y se las pasaban jugando o charlando con los alumnos. -¡Rachel!-grite, pues se encontraba al otro lado del pasillo, y la ingesta de gente que se encontraba vagando por la escuela hacia mucho ruido. Rachel volteo y nos vio a su hermano y a mí, y se dirigió a nosotros tratando de cruzar la enorme ola o rio caudaloso de gente que había en el pasillo. -Ya se conocen-Dijo mostrando una leve sonrisa la cual fue ocultada agachando su cabeza. -…y el es Víctor. -Concluí después de la larga presentación del hermano de Rachel hacia los chicos y viceversa. -Mucho Gusto-Dijo Víctor extendiéndole la mano, Azkael hizo lo mismo pero Víctor recibió por parte del ojiverde un gran apretón de manos. –Entiendo, chico pequeño, apretón grande. -No es que sea descortés ni nada, pero tengo que irme. –Declaro con un poco de apuro en su voz azkaelito. -¿A dónde vas? –Pregunto Wally, pero era demasiado tarde, ya se había ido. -¿Vieron a donde se fue? ¿Y tan rápido? –Eso nos sorprendió a todos, pero solamente le contestamos a Wally con la cara de extrañados o encogiéndonos en hombros. RACHEL ROTH P.O.V Ya era de noche, y desde la vez que Azkael se tuvo que ir de emergencia después de presentarle a mis amigos no lo había vuelto a ver en todo el día, de hecho, no ha llegado a casa… Debió haber pasado algo. -¿Dónde está Azkael hija?-Pregunto mi madre preocupada por su desaparición -No lo sé, no lo he visto ya hace rato, desapareció diciendo que tenía algo importante que hacer. –Respondí sin mostrar mucho interés en el asunto. -¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila en momentos como este?-pregunto mi madre ante mi desinterés. -Está bien. Ya esta grande y así como ha vivido lo más seguro es que sepa cuidarse solo. –Respondí a mi madre quien me miro de manera de reproche. -Sera mejor que vayas a buscarlo-ordeno mi madre. En alguna parte de la ciudad (DICK GRAYSON P.O.V) -Comprendo Rachel, claro, te ayudare. –Dije utilizando mi teléfono celular. –Tú llama a Garfield, a Víctor, a Abby y a Jinx. Yo llamare a Tara, a Wally, e iré por Kori. Nos veremos en frente de la pizzería en 20 minutos. Adiós. Después de haber colgado con Rachel, comencé a llamar a las personas que había mencionado, justo después de llamar a Kori me dirigí a su casa para pasar por ella y de ahí irnos a la pizzería, no se encontraba lejos del lugar. Luego de unos minutos llegamos al lugar indicado. Todos, o más bien dicho, casi todos se encontraban ahí, y se notaba a lo lejos a media cuadra a una parejita, rubios ambos, obviamente se trataba de Garfield y Tara. -Muy bien, ya estamos aquí todos. –Declare cuando por fin llego la parejita. -¿Qué fue lo que paso? -Miren, desde que nos vimos hace rato con Azkael, no ha vuelto y no sabemos dónde está. Al celular no contesta y no sabemos de nadie que lo haya visto. –expreso la hermana afectada en cuanto al tema. -Está bien, nos dividiremos en equipos, obviamente serán parejas. Quedaran así: Wally y Jinx, Víctor y Abby, Kori y yo… Garfield y Terra con Rachel.-declare, aunque al parecer las últimas dos chicas mencionadas no se veían muy satisfechas que digamos. –Esto no se trata de que si les complace o no con quien les toco, de lo que se trata es que busquemos y encontremos a Azkael. –Continué chocando mi puño con mi palma. FIN P.O.V DICK GRAYSON. NARRADOR P.O.V Cada pareja tomo distintos rumbos en la ciudad, al ser de noche o al menos estar casi completamente oscuro. La pareja Flinx (así es como llamaremos a Wally y a Jinx) fueron al norte de la ciudad. Los VyA (Víctor y Abby) fueron al Este, lugar en el que encontraron el parque de la ciudad, al parecer habitado por vagabundos, y por jóvenes enamorados. No quedo de más para ellos el tener una pequeña velada romántica llena de besos. Ese fue el momento en el que se escucho un pequeño disturbio. Llego una bestia arrancando de los brazo de Víctor a su novia. Por más que Víctor perseguía a la cosa que se lo llevo mientras marcaba a Richard, no pudo hacer mas, pues nunca pudo alcanzarlo a la velocidad en que iba la Bestia. Lo mismo pasó en cierto momento con los Flinx. Dick enterado de lo sucedido, temía lo peor, y también tenía sospechas de su antiguo enemigo: El inspector Slade. Había recibido recientes noticias por parte de Rachel y Kori sobre el haberlo visto, lo que él no sabía fue el ataque que ella sufrió. Habían llegado a uno de los últimos callejones de la parte Oeste de la ciudad. Al parecer algo los seguía, por lo que tomo a Kori fuerte y Llamo a Rachel a su celular pero no contestaba. Lo mismo pasó cuando llamo a Garfield y a Tara. -¿Qué pasa Dick?-pregunto angustiada Kori. -No contestan-Contesto con su teléfono en la mano siendo apretado por ella. Algunos botes se movieron ocasionando ruido y salir de algunos gatos molestos pues su hogar callejero fue molestado. Kori se aferro a Dick fuertemente, no quería ser separada de su lado, aun no, sería muy pronto, sabía que alguna vez lo haría, y que esa vez se aproximaba día a día, hora tras hora, minuto tras minuto… Cada segundo que pasaba era un segundo menos con el amor de su vida y sabía ello. La bestia apareció asustando a Kori quien al recordar lo pasado por alguna extraña razón cayó al piso. MIENTRAS CON RACHEL, GARFIELD Y TARA -¡Todo esto es tu culpa!-Grito Rachel enfurecida -¿Mi culpa?-pregunto Garfield confundido. -No, la de tara, ella fue la que nos trajo aquí-Manifestó Rachel. -Muy bien chicos, basta de discusiones, ¿Buscaban a alguien?-pregunto Slade dejando ver a una gran Bestia. -Esa… 


	15. Slade y la Bestia

**Rachelgarf:**** Si no hay problema :P, haha. Si lo se, :P, haha gracias ^^…. Sobre lo de los sentimientos… de hecho estaba tristemente inspirada… en pocas palabras: Mal… xD… pero bien ya fu hace tiempo… De hecho, todo eso fue de lo más profundo de mi triple personalidad xD Sobre el hermano de Rachel… mm… ya hable demasiado, será mejor que lo leas en el capitulo y descubras la verdad por ti misma… Si te entiendo, yo también saco malas conclusiones… SI ME GOLPEAS YO TE MUERDO :3 xD soy algo agresiva ^^. Y bien, aquí tu tan deseada actualización y gracias (:**

**Alanaroth: ****Muchas Gracias por el comentario, y simplemente muchas gracias (: Me alegra que te haya gustado la historia y aquí te dejo el siguiente capítulo. **

CAPITULO 14.- SLADE Y LA BESTIA. -Muy bien chicos, basta de discusiones, ¿Buscaban a alguien?-pregunto Slade dejando ver a una gran Bestia. -Esa… Es la cosa que grabaron los chicos el otro día-expreso Rachel con asombro. -Y es lo que ha destrozado sus aulas mis pequeños. –respondió Slade. –Pero no es una simple bestia. Los teléfonos celulares sonaron, pero ya que Garfield y Rachel habían sido atados, no pudieron contestar y Tara se los quito evitando cualquier tipo de comunicación con los demás. -Una cosa, si eso fue lo que destruyo los salones, ¿Entonces también fue lo que secuestro a Jinx y a Abby?-pregunto Garfield. -¿Así o más obvio mi bestita bonita?-respondió tara al lado de Slade. Los teléfonos celulares volvieron a sonar. -Lo lamento Dick, pero estos números están fuera de servicio por ahora y siempre. –Contesto Tara a través del teléfono móvil de Rachel, asi dejando caer ambos telefonos lo suficientemente fuerte para que estos se rompieran. -¡NOOOOO!-Grito Garfield- ¡Mi I-phone 4G, no mi vida, vuelve y dime que estas bien! -¡Que patético!-exclamo Tara. -Bestia ven aquí. –Ordeno Slade a la bestia. Al llegar esta a enfrente de los chicos, Slade aplano un botón, provocando dolor en la bestia, la cual iba reduciéndose de tamaño y cayendo al piso en forma humana. –Me parece que ya lo conocen. –Declaro pateando al chico de manera en que pudieran verle el rostro. -Azkael…-Dijo Rachel en voz baja. -¿Qué pasa? ¡Porque no entiendo nada!-Se quejo Garfield, al parecer era muy lento. -Creo que aun no entiendes nada verdad-dijo terra ante la insistente ignorancia del chico rubio. -Wow Einstein, no lo sabía, si tu no me dices que Garfield no entiende nada no me doy cuenta-Dijo Rachel con sarcasmo, por lo cual tara se enojo. –Bien, acaba de admitir Garfield que no entiende nada ¿Acaso no escuchaste? -Mira Draculina, tú no me hables, que si no t…-Tara no termino lo que iba a decir pues Slade la interrumpió. -Paciencia aprendiz, pronto lo pagara, ella y todos sus amiguitos…-Declaro Slade con una sonrisa maléfica al igual que su mirada del ojo izquierdo, el cual estaba sano, al igual que tara, solo que esta ultima rio levemente. MIENTRAS CON KORI Y DICK -¡Miren lo que me encontré!-exclamo Víctor con mucha alegría. –Encontré este genialísimo traje de monstruo. Kori y Dick simplemente lo vieron con cara de odio, Víctor se espanto ante esta reacción. -¿Qué acaso piensas matarnos de un infarto?-Pregunto Dick mientras levantaba a Kori. -Chicos no es hora de discusiones de este tipo, ¿Alguien sabe donde están los demás?-pregunto Kori. Dick tomo su celular y llamo a Wally, quien corría por todo el barrio en busca de su amada Pelinegra con mechones rosas. Al contestar Wally se paro, se le oía un poco cansado pero si preocupado. -Wally, dirígete hacia West Park. Ahí nos encontraremos en unos minutos para encontrar a los demás. –Ordenó Dick a Wally, mientras los 3 chicos salían del callejón en el que se encontraban varados buscando respuestas del que pudo haberle pasado a sus amigos. Al llegar los 3 chicos y la chica, se encontraban planeando cosas. -Víctor, ¿Qué no el otro día instalaste un chip localizador en los dispositivos móviles de los chicos?-Comento Wally haciendo que Víctor se diera una palmada en la frente. -Y luego se preguntan por que siempre llevo a todos lados mi computadora portátil.-Comento Víctor quien se había sentado en una de las bancas del parque rodeado por los chicos. –Muy bien, aquí dice que están en el callejón de la calle principal. –Terminado esto, los 4 chicos se dieron una palmada en la frente pues se encontraban anteriormente cerca al lugar, pero al irse a West park ya no lo estaban. Avanzaron buen tramo cuando: -Ey, chicos, se están moviendo. MIENTRAS CON SLADE Y LOS DEMAS -¿Qué es lo que haces?-Grito Slade a la bestia quien había desgarrado la cuerda con la que el mencionado había atado a los chicos, luego se lanzo contra Slade, mientras tara tomaba un arma. Intentando dispararla cuando la bestia dio una patada, para luego pegarle a la rubia. La bestia los tomo y de improviso se los llevo del lugar a las afueras de la ciudad, mientras Rachel y Garfield los perseguían. Al llegar al borde de un cañón, y a pesar de las veces que tara había tratado de electrocutarlo, La bestia, o mejor dicho Azkael dejo caer al vacío a Slade quien se tomo del borde del acantilado. Tara se había liberado estando frente a su maestro. -Creo que es hora que la alumna se convierta en maestra-Declaro con humos de gloria, pero no contaba con que Slade la tomaría del tobillo dejándose caer arrastrándola con él. Ambos gritaron mientras al fin llegaban Garfield y Rachel. Azkael miro a Rachel, dedicándole una monstruosa pero a la vez, como se podía, adorable sonrisa, pues por el momento se encontraba en esa forma de monstruo. -¿Azkael?-pregunto Rachel El mencionado se acerco cada vez más a la orilla convirtiéndose en el humano que era. -Gracias Rachel. Gracias hermanita, te amo, nunca lo olvides. –Al terminar de decir esto, Azkael se lanzo en el precipicio de espaldas. Tenía una gran sonrisa en la cara, y parecía que esa era su única misión y lo único que quería hacer. Garfield se acerco a ella y la tomo fuerte, aunque a la vez, el era quien lloraba, pues al parecer Tara había muerto. Aun así, Rachel permanecía inmóvil, sin corresponder al abrazo. De un momento a otro llegaron los chicos. -¿Están bien?-pregunto la pelirroja. -Claro-respondimos ambos. -¿Dónde está Slade?-pregunto Dick -Está ahí abajo-Dijo Rachel señalando al vacio mientras estaba algo ida. –Ellos han muerto… Cuando todos se acercaron, simplemente lograron ver el cuerpo de un chico, mas sin embargo Slade y Tara no se encontraban ahí. —Viejo, no están. –Dijo Cyborg sorprendido al igual que los otros. — ¡Viejo!, estaban ahí hace algunos minutos. –Respondió Garfield atónito. —Se supone que están muertos. —Creyeron entonces mal. Iré tras él, no debe estar lejos… —Contesto Dick enojado golpeando su mano con su puño. —Bien Amor, tranquilízate, esto se resolverá después-Dijo Kori tratando de hacer que se olvidara del tema. —Bien vámonos-Anuncio Víctor –Aunque siento que algo nos falta. Garfield Abrió los ojos enormemente y Rachel se dio una palmada en la frente. Ambos abrieron la boca y gritaron: ¡Abby y Jinx! Al terminar esto, todos fueron al oscuro callejón donde Slade los había atrapado y se encontraron con unas chicas bastante deshidratadas y acabadas a pesar de que habían pasado tan solo unas horas. Los chicos las desamarraron y besaron para luego llevarlas en sus brazos a la heladería más cercana, cosa que les alegro tanto que recuperaron su salud y estado físico prontamente. 


	16. No te dejaré ir Parte 1

**Lamento todo este tiempo de espera chicos, solo que entre una y otra cosa… y que no pienso llevar tarea hoy para continuarlo xDD nee… de hecho no la haré, copiaré en la escuela :D Bien, gracias por sus comentarios, y en general a los que me leen (Se que están ahí, a mi no me engañan!) Gracias, y disfrútenlo.**

**HE TRATADO TODO EL SANTO DÍA DE SUBIR EL CAPITULO, ESTOY SUPER ENOJADA : ESPERO ESTA VEZ SI SE SUBA BIEN ¬¬"**

**Rachelgarf:**** ¿Tan obvio? Hahaha x) Muy bien me alegra que lo hayas disfrutado… y espero este capítulo te guste ;) Tendremos que esperar y ver que pasará con ello, supongo que serán como 3 partes de este ultimo capitulo… :P**

**Alanaroth: Gracias****, espero que disfrutes el siguiente ;) Recuerda que no me he olvidado solamente… no había tenido la inspiración suficiente xD**

**Ale Crow Manson****: Muchas gracias por leerme, y que les dije, yo sabía que estaban ahí ._. haha me dio risa tu comentario x) Y sí, bueno apenas comenzará el 15 :P Solamente espero lo disfruten, que yo sabía que podría poner más, pero mejor hasta aquí le dejo porque no quiero que me demanden… xD ok no**

CAPITULO 15: NO TE DEJARÉ… (Final Parte 1)

Días después… cercanos a fin de curso y con ello la graduación… muchas personas se encontraban entusiasmadas por el gran baile, que usarían… con quien irían… había unos cuantos chicos que se sentían muy solos…

—Vamos, no es para tanto, solamente es una chica, tendrás más oportunidades.

—No será así Víctor, ella era muy especial… y nos traiciono a todos… me traiciono a mi… creí que me quería… —Respondió triste y sin dudar de sus palabras Garfield… si le había calado el hecho de que tara volviese a huir.

—Tranquilo viejo, no es para tanto —Continúo Víctor tratando de hacer que su pequeño y molesto amigo se olvidase de la rubia.

— ¡Es imposible hablar contigo viejo! Tú no entiendes lo que se siente. Tú aun tienes a tu novia. —Grito Garfield huyendo de la habitación en la que se encontraban.

Al irse, Víctor quedo con palabras en la boca, y siguió pensando en ellas: "Creí que amabas a Rachel y todo se había solucionado…"

* * *

><p>—Rachel, no puedo imaginarme sin él… —Declaro una chica pelirroja al lado de su amiga, mientras trataba de no llorar.<p>

—Tranquila Kori… -Dudaba si debía continuar con esto, sabía que ambos sufrirían al estar separados uno del otro… —Volverás a verlo, de hecho no te iras.

—No quiero que este año termine. ¡No comprendes Rachel, y creo que no lo harás!—Gritó alterada Kori, pero en situaciones como esta, en las cuales abandonas al amor de tu vida ¿Cómo no estarlo? Es lo peor que podría estarle pasando. Siendo ella un sol llenando de vida y alegría a los demás, se había apagado… La alegría que siempre propagaba ya no esta.

—Puede que no comprenda Kori, realmente no es para que te pongas así, disfruta el tiempo restante…

—Cosa que no me queda… Rachel, no quiero que acabe el año, no quiero que llegue el día del baile…-Se quejó Kori…

—Si así va a ser, esa será la última vez en que nos veremos—Conteste seriamente… Se trataba de mi mejor amiga y al decirle eso me repudié profundamente, me sentía inútil al no poder ayudarla en nada.

* * *

><p>Pasaban los días, y el más esperado o inesperado día dependiendo del punto de vista, llegaba más pronto de lo que se creía… Por supuesto, días calurosos, largos y con noches cortas… por fin verano y fin de cursos. Muchas discusiones por tonterías habían dejado molestos a nuestro pequeño grupo de amigos, pero no se trataba de nada que no se pudiese resolver… Los chicos tomaron diferentes caminos, sobretodo Garfield y Rachel quienes necesitaban un gran momento para pensar después de los hechos sucedidos. A pesar de ello, Rachel solamente hablaba con Malchior, la persona en quien más confiaba por el momento, y quien al parecer se había vuelto muy codiciado por las chicas gracias a sus ojos soñadores, su poesía y su caballerismo.<p>

* * *

><p>El más esperado día llego, y una desesperación por parte de las chicas de lucir hermosas, perfectas, espectaculares, no cesaba a pesar de todo lo que pudiese pasar. Se encontraban Kori y Abby alistándose lo mejor posible, sobre todo para tener una gran y exitosa noche que podría culminar con la vida como la conocían.<p>

**P.O.V. KORI **

"Esto es estresante, no quiero que nada arruine esta noche, y de ninguna manera puede Dick enterarse de lo que sucederá… quizás Rachel tenga razón, quizás solamente me queda disfrutar mis últimas horas de vida junto a la persona que más amo… después de irme mi vida se acabará…"

— ¿Por qué tarda tanto? —me quejé, no podía soportar que fuese la última vez que pasara con mi vida. En ese momento tocaron a la puerta, "Ah de ser él" la abrí y en efectivo, se trataba de Dick quien portaba un smoking negro que hacía resaltar su belleza.

—Wow, que hermosa estás Kori—Comentó él, mientras le respondí con un sonrojo, me tomo de la mano hasta salir por completo del área que abarcaba la puerta y luego tomo mi brazo y yo el suyo, su carro se encontraba al final de la acera, y al llegar a este abrió la puerta soltó mi brazo para tomarme de la mano y besó tiernamente mi mejilla. Subí al auto y cerró la puerta, dio la vuelta y al subir me preguntó sobre Rachel…

—Me había olvidado por completo de ella—.

— ¿Crees que vaya al baile? —.

—…—.

— ¿Te parece si vamos por ella?, aún es temprano—Exacto, apenas eran las 6:00… el baile iniciaba a las 8:00 pm, pero teníamos planeado ir a pasar el tiempo a algunas partes antes de todo.

—Por supuesto, nuestra amiga tiene que ir, lucirá hermosa—. Conducimos a lo de Rachel, donde bajamos esperando respuesta alguna. Nada. Estaba abierto, pero parecía que nadie habitaba ahí. Entramos, todo fue totalmente inesperado:

— ¡Rachel! —grité, con temor y preocupación ante la escena que estaba presenciando.

—Váyanse… No los lastimará a ustedes, solo a mí. Aléjense de aquí. —dijo ella golpeada y con dificultad al hablar pues estaba siendo sostenida por el cuello.

—Será mejor que le hagan caso niños, no queremos que un vestido tan hermoso y la chica que lo porta pasen de morado a rojo ¿O sí? Tú que opinas joven… tu acompañante es muy sexy a decir verdad—Declaró el tipo que tenía a Rachel. Dick se molesto ante su comentario, y empuño su mano. Corrió hacia el tipo.

— ¡DICK! —grité. El tipo soltó a Rachel quien cayó bruscamente al piso, lamentablemente la casa estaba hecha un desastre, pedazos de vidrio roto por aquí, pedazos de madera por allá… el jarrón con las flores de Arella por un lado regadas sobre un charco de agua que se estancaba. Lamentablemente ella cayó sobre uno de los pequeños pedazos, se le oyó gemir ¿Y yo que podía hacer? Nada, simplemente me encontraba paralizada. — ¡Dick! ¡Para! El tipo volteo con uno de los pedazos rotos de palo y dio un golpe al aire ya que Dick había logrado esquivarlo…

* * *

><p><strong>GARFIELD LOGAN P.O.V<strong>

"Es lindo ver un atardecer pero no estando más solo que #ForeverAlone." Un lindo perrito se acercó a mí y acurrucó junto a mi pierna. Comencé a acariciarlo un poco.

—Al parecer alguien respondió a mi llamado de compañía, ven aquí pequeño…—Me paré y el canino iba tras de mí. Caminé hasta llegar al lago del parque, donde me senté y observé que a la orilla se encontraban algunas piedrecillas que me recordaban mucho a Terra, digo a Tara… tomé una y la lancé por el agua… rebotó una… dos… tres veces…

**FLASHBACK**

—El truco está en la muñeca—dijo Tara tomando mi mano y haciendo un pequeño giro con la muñeca hizo que lanzara la roca, esta rebotó 7 veces.

—¡Wow! ¡Eso fue impresionante! —expresé con mucho asombro. —Deja intentarlo. —Hice justo lo que ella dijo, y con la forma en que tomó mi mano. Nada. Seguí en las mismas circunstancias, no alcanzaba ni a rebotar una sola vez. Tara rió levemente.— ¿Acaso mi sufrimiento se te hace divertido?

—Logan, no seas tan dramático, además lo hiciste mal. Mira se toma de esta manera. —Dijo la rubia intentando ayudarme moviendo mi mano. —Muy bien ahora inténtalo. Lo hice, la lancé y ésta vez en verdad funcionó; rebotó 8 veces y no podía caber de mi propia alegría, sobre todo porque le había ganado a Tara, ella un puntaje de 7 y yo de 8….

—Gracias Terra—Exclamé, ella me vio raro por decirle de esa manera, comprendí eso y le explique la razón de que la haya llamado así. —Lo que pasa es que eres muy unida con la naturaleza… y eres buena con las rocas, así es que Terra es un bonito nombre. —Ella sonrío y deposito un dulce beso en mi mejilla, dejando en mi un leve sonrojo.

** FIN DEL FLASHBACK **

**P.O.V. NORMAL**

Una sonrisa tonta se dibujó en su cara, pero esos recuerdos felices no podrían mejorar su realidad actual, Tara no estaba, él era un tonto sin su princesa, y ese era el día del baile… Rachel probablemente lo "odiaba" como siempre se lo había dejado en claro y sobre todo por haberle dicho que la amaba y haberla abandonado al haber aparecido Tara como si nunca hubiese hecho ningún contacto con ella, y no tenía con quien ir…

— ¿Garfield? —Escucho provenir su nombre de una voz gruesa.

— ¡Víctor! Me alegra que estés aquí amigo. ¿No se supone que vayas con Abby o algo al baile?

—Si viejo pero ¿no has sabido nada de Dick, Kori… o Rachel?

—Para nada viejo, ¿Por qué la pregunta?

—Mejor ayúdame a buscarlos, Abby fue a casa de Kori y yo ya fui a la de Dick solo falta la de Rachel—Dijo preocupado, Garfield lo miro como diciendo: andando. Al llegar a casa de Rachel vieron estacionado el automóvil de Richard y vieron la puerta abierta, entraron lo más rápido posible al entrar se encontraron con una Kori asustada, una Rachel herida tratando de reincorporarse y a un Dick peleando y esquivando golpes. Rachel se paro con dificultad y Víctor se acercó a la pelea.

— ¡YA BASTA PADRE! —Gritó la chica pelivioleta*, los chicos voltearon hacia ella, inclusive él. —No entiendo como saliste de la cárcel, pero regresarás por donde viniste.

— ¿Y quién me va a detener? ¿Tú? —respondió con cinismo.

—Nosotros—dijo Víctor con voz firme apoyando a Richard.

—Si solo son unos niños…

—Pues estos niños te van a vencer Trigon—contestó Garfield.

— ¿Aún vive una escoria como tú? Me sorprendes muchacho, pero después de esto no creo que vuelvas a tener esa estúpida sonrisa en tu estúpida cara.

Llega Dick por atrás con un jarrón y lo tira sobre la cabeza de Trigon lo más fuerte posible, éste cae al piso inconsciente por el golpe y Víctor grita: ¡BOOYA! Llamaron a la policía y se lo llevaron a una prisión de máxima seguridad… y blah blah blah felices por siempre…. (Ok no ._., se me fue la inspiracion en este tramo :$$)

— ¿No se supone que tienen un baile al cual ir? —Dijo Rachel mirando la hora, cosa que por el momento a nadie le importaba más que los daños a la propiedad y a su físico. —Y ya les dije que estoy completamente bien.

—Bien chicos, yo me largo diviértanse en la fiesta—contestó Logan dando media vuelta hacia la puerta y con la mano derecha arriba como signo de despedida. Todos los presentes quedaron mudos, hasta que se perdió de vista el chico.

—Oh amiga Rachel, ¿Por qué no has detenido a nuestro amigo Garfield? —preguntó Kori.

—Kori, no sé si lo has notado pero me duele mucho mi cuello, de mi espalda esta brotando sangre y en ella hay pedazos de vidrio encajados… por si lo dudas ven a revisar o has memoria sobre lo que acaba de ocurrir**—**Claro, ella fue un poco dura con su amiga, pero tenía razón, que quería que hiciera, ¿Qué usara sus poderes mágicos para poder sanarse y así ir al baile? No era mala idea pero no se estaba para bromas o chistes como ese. Kori la vio y su expresión pronto cambio a una de lastima.

— ¿Irás al baile?** —**Preguntó ella, si, se encontraba triste pues había recordado que sería lo último que tendría con ellos. Rachel captó la indirecta que hubo con su mirada, inclinó su cabeza hacia su derecha, notaba todo ello, pero ella le respondió con algo que le sorprendería…


End file.
